


Just my luck

by Little_red_2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Fluff, I think that's it - Freeform, Kidnapped Stiles, Liam is a cutie, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dad!Derek, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow build Sterek, Witch Stiles Stilinski, but not to slow, but the pack find him, i still don't know how to tag, i think, pack mom!stiles, stiles get kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott to bff4ever: goin 2 mall wDerek & pack, wanna go.</p><p>Stiles to scottyboy: Yeah be the in thirty minutes.<br/>*****<br/>Sure enough, half an hour later, he was putting his jeep into park in front of the Hale house, all newly renovated and dubbed pack central, rolling his eyes when he saw the pack all sat on the porch waiting for him to arrive so they could get started. Seriously, could they do nothing alone these days?</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where stiles just wants to enjoy their shopping trip and deucalion ruins it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure about this more like 90%. But that's better the zero right? I just wanted to get this out here. I'm not gonna set an update time cause I'm not sure when I will, things are kinda busy right now but I not gonna let you guys wait forever either. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and they make my day or night depending on when I read it. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Sincerely 
> 
> Little red<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 6/4/16
> 
> This work is currently being edited. I am fixing errors and things that don't make since. editing will be complete 6/5/16 thank you.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> little red<3

"You are going and you have no choice,” says a voice from upstairs.

Scott turned and growled up the stairs at Derek, the owner of the voice. Derek came walking down the stairs of the newly renovated Hale house.

"But shopping with the girls is like torture!" Scott whined.

Lydia scoffed, “we're not that bad."

"I beg to differ." Says Isaac's voice as he rounded the corner from the kitchen, "you guys take forever!" He continued.

"Is Stiles at least going?" Scott asked with a huff of breath.

“I don't know text him and ask,” Derek says.

**Scott to bff4ever: goin 2 mall wDerek & pack wanna go.**

**Stiles to scottyboy: Yeah be there in thirty minutes.**

*****

Sure enough, half an hour later, he was putting his jeep into park in front of the Hale house, all newly renovated and dubbed pack central; rolling his eyes when he saw the pack all sat on the porch waiting for him to arrive so they could get started.

Seriously, could they do nothing alone these days?

The pack all poor into their designated cars, (Scott, Kira, Ethan and Liam are riding with stiles in his Jeep, Erica, Isaac, Aiden and Boyd are riding with Derek, in the Camaro, and Danny, Allison, Malia and Lydia are riding with Jackson, in the Porsche) and head towards the mall.

*****

"Stiles, Isaac and Liam you go with the girls, Boyd, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Danny and Scott you guys are with me" Derek says pointing to each of them.

"Wait, what!?" came Stiles’ voice Right after. "Why do I have to go with the girls, I need to pick the stuff out for the kitchen”

“You can do that with them, can't you?" Derek asked.

"Well sort of, but they take forever and I'm not sure if I'll have enough time to shop for my room as well." Stiles retorted.

"We can always come back." Derek replied, with just a hint of amusement that made Stiles want to punch him in that smug little face (if only it would hurt Derek as much as it hurt himself).

Stiles stared at the curtains wondering, what's the difference between polyester and silk they're all curtains and they're all there to block the window; while Lydia and Erica discussed which one would look better in Lydia's bedroom of the hale house.

Stiles’ stomach rumbled and Erica, Liam, and Isaac turned to look at him, "What? You’ve never heard of hunger before? I am starving over here, you guys are taking forever and I still hadn't gotten all the stuff for the kitchen yet and if I have to here Lydia complain about another freaking curtain I'm going to lose my mind." Stiles said gesturing wildly.

"Well, why don't you go shopping for your stuff and meat us at the food court when you're done?" Lydia replied, with a startling sharpness in her tone.

"Best idea all day!" Stiles replied rudely as he turned to walk away.

*****

Stiles was finished with his shopping before anyone, and was at the food court with an order of curly fries, waiting on the pack.

Deucalion and two people stiles didn't recognize came walking down the hallway of the mall. Stiles jumped to his feet Right when Deucalion spotted him, he took out his phone and began calling Scott as he slowly backed away with each step Deucalion took towards him.

"What’s up man, they driving you crazy yet?" Scott's voice came through the phone.

"Well, yeah, they were but I'm at the food court and Deucalion and some people are here and they look really mad!" Stiles said, the last part coming out a little higher than he wanted it to. “Dude they're headed straight for me, get here fast." Stiles said as he hung up to call Lydia.

Lydia answered the second time he called her, “What is it stiles, call to compliance some more?"

"Yeah I am, because I am currently being followed by Deucalion and his angry minions."

"We’ll be Right there" Lydia said, stiles heard her telling everyone to "get to the food court, stiles is in trouble." Then the line went dead.

 

They all arrived at about the same time; Deucalion was standing in front of stiles. Derek stepped in between them and pushed stiles into Scott's arms.

“What do you want?" Derek said through clenched teeth.

 _"I. Want. My. Alphas."_ Deucalion said and punctuated each word.

Aiden spoke up then and said: "We don't want to go with you, you’re not our alpha anymore, and we want Derek."

"Awe you think you have a choice, well you don't," Deucalion says sarcastically.

"They have the choice on which alpha they want and they don't want you, so just leave in peace or we'll rip you to pieces," Derek says coldly

"Oh Derek, you would really make a scene in front of all these people?"

Derek took a look around and noticed all the people in the food court staring at them, he hadn't noticed them when he got there, and he was too focused on saving stiles. Before Derek can say anything stiles speaks up,

“Why do you want them so bad? They gave up their alpha power."

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one of the group? Figure it out."

Everything was quiet while stiles was thinking.

"No way, not possible... but you’re not that stupid are you? That's practically suicide... if you don't have a mage or witch..." stiles stopped abruptly, eyes wide, heart pounding.

"Stiles what's going on? What are you talking about?" asked Derek.

"It’s hard to explain but we need to get out of here, like now." Stiles says already backing away.


	2. pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like posting one chapter with out having the next one at least started. I'm working on chapter three right now so I don't think it will take that long. I got at least a preface of where I'm heading with this (my work always gets away from me so I'm not 100% sure though) but I know that it's going to have a happy ending cause I'm a sucker for fluff lol

They reach the Hale house in silence. Everyone is in the living room when Derek has had enough and breaks the silence,

"Okay, we've waited long enough tell us what's going on already stiles."

"Deucalion plans on giving Aiden and Ethan back there alpha abilities and if he does it will make him twice as strong as he already is," stiles replied hesitantly.

Everyone is silent for a moment before Lydia says "how is that possible stiles?"

"It’s possible if Deucalion gets a mage and performs a ritual of power, he will pull the alpha power from himself and put it in Aiden and Ethan. If this works the power will flow through the twins and back into Deucalion giving all three of them power, but since Deucalion went through the sacrifice he will be rewarded extra power. But if it fails the power will become too strong for them to handle and it will explode causing anyone within thirty feet immediate death." He answers breathily.

There was a long silence while everyone thought about what stiles said, and the only noise was of everyone breathing.  
"Everyone sleeps here tonight; I think it's time for everyone to get some rest. We'll wake up at six thirty tomorrow morning for training." Derek said from his place in his leather recliner (which stiles calls the alpha chair).

"Dude we never get up that early, especially on a Saturday." Complained Scott standing up from the couch, he had Allison on his right and Isaac on his left.

"Alright make it six on the dot then." Replied Derek, everyone one groaned and shot annoyed glances at Scott but they all headed up the stairs to get to their rooms, most of them shared rooms even though they had their own.

Allison, Scott and Isaac took the first room, (stiles was glad when Scott got his head out of his arse and finally admitted he had feelings for both Allison and Isaac) Lydia, Jackson and Aiden took the room across the hall (Stiles always knew those three were going to be together). Danny and Ethan took the room next to them; while Boyd and Erica took the room next to Scott's and the last room on the end of the hall were Liam and Kira’s.

There were more rooms on the third floor and a study.  
Stiles and Malia are the only ones who sleep on the third floor seeing as the pack have all squared off into couples; Malia stiles and Derek are the only single ones.

Stiles is single because his heart belongs to the one and only sour wolf. Malia says she's single because she doesn't want to be tied down.  
But that doesn't mean she isn't getting any, judging by the various men coming out of her room on weekend mornings (Thank heavens for sound proof walls).

And only god knows why Derek is single, but Stiles just thanks the heavens for that, he couldn't handle seeing Derek with some other person. Does that make him selfish?

*****

"Faster!" screamed Derek. Everyone is outside doing laps the next morning, and stiles feels like he's about to fall to the ground. They've been doing laps since they got up an hour ago! Even coach doesn't work them this hard.

"Okay, that's enough!" Derek calls out after another ten minutes, "get something to drink then we'll move on to hand to hand combat."

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Erica says from her spot on the stairs looking at Derek.

"He wouldn't be so grumpy if he were getting laid on a regular basis," chimed in Isaac.

"Can we not talk about getting laid for once, please?" Begged stiles, every time someone brings up getting laid he becomes the main topic; he's trying to avoid that right now.

"Fine, how about you tell us more about this alpha ritual thing then," replied Erica. 

"I already told you guy’s everything." 

"Then why don't we just have Derek do the ritual before Deucalion has the chance. We could benefit from a stronger alpha."

"One, we have a strong alpha, two, we don't have a mage and three, did you not hear me say people can EXPLODE!!" He says exasperatedly, already knowing where she's going with this.

"Alright break times over!" Derek calls.

*****

They're all tired and sore, so they decide to stay in and have a movie night. They order a pizza and unanimously decide to watch the lion king first. (Everyone knows it's Isaac's favorite movie) The rest of the day dwindles with pizza, laughs, and Disney movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took two days longer than I expected. I got sick and couldn't do anything (I get really loopy when I'm sick, so I didn't want to mess this up lol) and then I had to volunteer, so this and last week were kinda tough. But I'm back now. Oh and I'm doing this on my phone, I don't have a computer (yet, I'm working on it) so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll try and fix this. Comments and kudos a real always welcomed (and much appreciated) 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Little red<3

*Start or dream*

There's someone calling him.

It's a female voice that sounds so familiar but so strange.

He recognizes it faintly as his mother. He opens his eyes and his mother is standing over him.

He's in his bedroom but it's not like it is now. He can feel the polyester Batman sheets that he used to sleep on when he was 10. Can recognize the purple desk and chair he would do his homework at. Also the red lava lamp on his bedside table, the sponge Bob posters on his wall and the orange bean bag chair that Scott loved so much but out grew over the years.

She's still calling him, trying wake him.

"Hey, I need you to listen to me sweetie. Anything having to do with my supernatural abilities will be forgotten until it is time for you to remember. There will come a time that you will need your memories, but until then you shall not remember."

She left his room then and he went back to sleep.

*end if dream*

Stiles wakes up hot and sweaty, he gets up goes to the bathroom to splash water on his face, he looks at himself in the mirror and all his memories come flooding back to him.

Memories of his mother using magic. Memories of her and him playing piano without touching the keys. Memories of tricking John to open the front door because he heard a knock, when it was really stiles and Claudia using the broom on the front porch from inside the house. (He would always come back grumbling about rotten kids and no-good parents not keeping their kids handled) Times were him and his parents decorated the house with magical treasuries his mother had kept from her years of traveling.

The memories hit like a punch to the gut.

He was so confused; he's walking back to his bedroom on autopilot, memories still coming back to him.

He's dressed, has his keys in hand and walking down the stairs before he comes back to himself.

He needs to speak to Deaton... And to his father, maybe he should go to his father first.

He's at his house in the blink of an eye, the cruiser is not in the driveway, a clear sign his dad is at work. He puts the Jeep in reverse, heading towards the sheriff’s station; this is not a conversation that can wait till his father gets off.

As he's putting the Jeep into park another memory floods him, like a dam breaking and releasing the water behind it. He has a distant thought that this is the most important of them all before he succumbs to the memory.

*Flashback*

He's sitting on the couch between his mother and the arm, there's a cake (strawberry, his father’s favorite) on the table with congratulations on top and a knife next to it. They're celebrating his dad’s promotion to sheriff, active as soon as Sheriff Williams retires. (Hopefully sooner than later)

They are watching TV, but stiles lost focus after the first five minutes, he's examining the flayed edges of the blue button Down he's wearing, when his mom uses her magic to lift the knife and twirl it in the air, never taking her eyes off the screen. Her hands move in an ease that baffles stiles, he knows she's been doing this since she was little and it still amazes him.

She sets the knife down, looks to him with her beautiful honey brown eyes and says "I want you to try."

Stiles' own eyes, that are the same, are shining with hope as he asks "really? You want me to try?"

She gives him a nod. He turns around and extends his right arm to the table and closes his eyes as tight as possible, thinking how cool it would be to see the knife in the air.

He stays like that for all of fifteen seconds before he opens his eyes. The knife is still were it was on the table when he had closed his eyes.

"What were you thinking about when you closed your eyes honey?" Claudia asks him in her silky sweet voice.

"About how cool it would be to see the knife rise," replies stiles grimly, still bummed that it didn't work.

"Instead of thinking how cool it would be to see it elevate, tell it to, don't give it an option, make it do as you wish," says Claudia.

Stiles closed his eyes again, and this time thought "elevate, elevate, elevate."

When he opened his eyes the knife was in the air and his mother was smiling at him.

He got excited and jumped off the coach; the knife went flying across the room and stuck into the wall in front of the door.

“It’s okay sweetie, it takes practice but you'll get it, okay stiles... stiles... stiles..."

*End of flashback*

He comes back to himself and his father is calling his name, he's still in his Jeep in front of the station.

"What happened kiddo? I've been calling you for five minutes," asked his father.

"I'm fine, just got caught up in a memory that's all," stiles replied.

"What were you thinking about so hard you couldn't hear me call you?"

"Mom" stiles whispered.

There was silence for a minute before his dad asks "you had the dream to huh?"

Stiles looked at his father, then at his hands.

"What does it mean?" he asks his dad.

"I don't know son." his father replies.

They go inside to his dad’s office to talk. His father tells Linda at the front desk, not to disturb them unless it’s an emergency, to which stiles replies.

"We're in a police station, all calls are emergencies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I will try to put up in about a week, no promises but it definetly won't be longer than 14 days :)


	4. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it did take longer than I expected but I'm still under the 14 day time limit. I got hit with writers block. Then my anxiety kicked in and I kept second guessing, and it was all just so much BS to be honest. Generally when I don't have a chapter posted within a week it's cause of my anxiety. so this chapter is a good chapter I believe and it's kinda setting you up for the rest of the story. This and the last chapter I posted are really like the most important. They're setting you up for what's yet to come. 
> 
> Sincerely 
> 
> Little red <3

Next stop Deaton's.

He's in the veterinarian's office, Deaton greats him.

"Stiles, how can I be of assistance today," he asks.

"I had this Dream about my mom, me and dad actually, and I was wondering if you knew anything about her? Things that maybe I don't know, or don't remember."

"You had a dream about your mother being a witch." Deaton says, it’s not really a question but stiles nods anyway.

"Your mother and I were actually really close; we grew up in the same coven, although she was much more powerful than I." Deaton says.

Stiles' eyes go wide  "You two we're in the same coven? As in house of witches?"

"Yes." Replies Deaton

"So does that make me part witch? Do I need a coven? As cool as that would be I can't leave the pack. Oh and what will happen to my place in the pack? Can a witch be in a pack?” Stiles word vomited, flailing like a mad man.

"Yes stiles. And you can still be in the pack, and no your position won't change unless you want it to. You can become the emissary to the pack, you'll still be able to do everything you do now you'll just be the magic user, that's all." says Deaton.

Stiles is quiet for a moment while processing the information then says, "if you knew my mom why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't remember anything about the magic either till a couple days ago." says Deaton.

"I don't think I should tell the pack yet, not until I find out how this will turn out. I just have one question though, how powerful am I? Do you think I'm as powerful as my mother?" Stiles asks, he's not so sure if he wants the answer, his mom said he will get his memories back when he needs them, right now they don't need them.

Everything is actually quiet for once. School starts back in a month and the pack is all getting along just fine, so what could possibly be so bad that he gets his memories back? Not that he's complaining, he's glad that he remembers, it's just something really bad is going to happen, he just doesn't know what. He has this strong feeling it has something to do with the alpha pack.

"It is your option whether you tell them or not. I don't actually know how powerful you are. You are half human and half witch, I would like to think that you are half as strong as your mother was---" Deaton says

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' coming," says stiles sullenly.

"But I can't be sure. One thing I know for certain is that you’re not as strong as your mother was, and probably will never be."

*****

After Stiles left Deaton's he drove around the preserve thinking about the day he's had.

 _‘If it was as easy as I remember about doing magic I should give it a try_ ,’ he thinks.

He pulls to the side of the road gets out, searches for a small, lose tree branch. Once he has one he lays it on the Hood of the Jeep, closes his eyes, raises his hand and tells the branch to levitate.

When he opens his eyes the Jeep is three feet in the air with the branch still in place on the Hood. He gasps and pulls his hand back as if he were burned. The Jeep fell and bounced on its tires trying to steady itself.

Stiles climb into the Jeep, once it stopped rocking, turning the key and heading out to the house.

*

He expected everyone to be up and rowdy when he walked through the door, people yelling at each other while others laugh, like usual but everyone was gathered around the television watching reruns of supernatural.

They had gotten a kings sized mattress to lay on for puppy piles, it was stored in the den downstairs but when the pack wanted to watch cable they would bring it up stairs into the living room. All of the pack was wrapped tight around each other, some part of all of them touching Derek. He doesn't even think they heard him come in, to test his theory he grabs a book off the side table that's next to the couch and drops it flat on the wooden floor. Everyone jumps up from the bed, most of them wolfed out and everyone else looks alarmed (other than Allison, nothing really scares her).

Once stiles stops laughing he notices everyone is glaring at him.

He says, "What good are werewolf senses if you don't use them? I pulled up in my crappy Jeep and practically ran in the house and none of you heard me? You guys should all be ashamed," he leaves them all, walking to the kitchen to search through the refrigerator, he didn't eat breakfast or lunch, he opens the door and grabs the eggs and some cheese.

When he closes the door Derek is behind it, he startles and almost dropped the things in his hands if it weren't for Derek reaching out to steady him.

"Where did you go this morning? You must have left early, and why do you smell like Deaton, the woods and animals?" Derek questions, more like interrogates.

"Well I smell like Deaton because I went to see him which is probably the same reason I smell like animals and I smell like the woods because I went searching for something before I came here." stiles answers, he's not sure why Derek is acting like Sherlock Holmes right now and it's kind of freaking him out a little.

He slides across the floor to the cabinets with the pots and pulls out a skillet and begins cooking, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye.

He's almost done with his scrambled eggs when Derek speaks again.

"What did you go looking for in the woods?"

He looks at Derek and answer "a branch" with a straight face then turns back to cooking.

He can feel Derek's glare but doesn't look at him. Derek, he guesses, realizes stiles isn't going to elaborate any further on his statement so he ask, "why were you looking for a branch in the woods stiles?"

"Because I can." stiles answers matter-of-factly.

Derek rolls his eyes and goes back to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises but no more than 14 days. I have to have some kind of date to make my self work.


	5. Derek's worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last it's here!!!!

The next day there's not many people at the house, everyone has their own houses with their parent(s) to go to.

The only ones there are stiles, Derek, and Isaac.

It’s going on twelve o clock and he's watching cartoons on the living room couch when his phone rings, he picks it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Stiles, I was hoping you could come by today, I found something that you should see, do you know if you could make it in?" Deaton ask, he sounds like stiles should really hurry so stiles says

"I could come in now if you’re free."

"Great, now is just fine."

"K, I'll be there in twenty. Later." Stiles hangs up the phone, gets off the couch and heads upstairs to get dressed.

                                                                        *

Deaton is waiting for him when he arrives; they head into a room that's filled with books. At first glance most of them are about animals and veterinarian duties, but if you look closer you can see the magic books mixed in. They're very distinctive. Some dusty, others new, but each one of the magic books were leather.

Deaton goes into a tiny dresser and pulls out a giant book. He hands the book to him and says. "This belonged to your mother, it is yours. She wanted me to give it to you, she also asked me to assist you in the training of your magic."

"You mean like, me being your apprentice, or like your Mr. Myagi?" He asks.

Deaton rolls his eyes fondly at stiles and answers. "Yes, you'll be my apprentice that is if you'll accept."

Stiles answers immediately.  "Of course, Dr. D I am honored that you'll teach Me." he tries to sound as professional as possible. 

                                                                        *****

He's back at the Hale mansion in his room when someone knocks on his door.

"Come in." He yells from his bed.

He's lying upside down on his blue and black bed spread playing bubble poke on his phone. His door opens and in steps Derek.

He wasn't expecting to see Derek because Derek never, ever, comes to his room. He sits up on his bed, turns off his phone and says.

"What can I do you for." he says it easily but upon hearing what he said he quickly fumble for a better greeting. "Um... I mean what did you need?" he corrects blushing.

Derek looks to stiles with a fondly raised eyebrow and replies. "What’s been going on? For the past two days you've been leaving without telling anyone where you're going and your coming back smelling weird." He sounded personally a fronted when he said that stiles has been smelling weird. Instead of going about this the easy way (which would be to tell Derek that he was fine and didn't want to discuss it yet) he decides to turn to the one thing he's best at. Sarcasm.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had to tell people when I leave the house, you want to hold my hand when I cross the street too."

"It’s not that. It’s just... We didn't know where you we're. Isaac got worried."

At hearing Derek's tone and the worry in his voice stiles deflated. He didn't like arguing with Derek (their tit for tat bickering on the other hand is what he lives for) so he decides to take the easy way out.

"I'm fine Derek. You can tell Isaac that I'm alright; it's nothing important right now. I'll tell you guys when I'm ready."

Derek seeming to like that answer nodded and turned and left.

*

Later that evening he heads downstairs to make dinner for Derek, Isaac and himself.

He's in the kitchen humming to the radio that's plating softly I'm the background when Isaac walks in.

"Smells delicious, what's for dinner?" Isaac asks.

"Mac and cheese casserole. Grab a seat it will be done shortly."

While Isaac takes his seat what Derek said in the room earlier catches in stiles’ mind so he decides to put Isaac's mind at ease.

"Isaac you don't have to worry when I leave the house. I'll be fine on my own, there's no need for you to worry."

Isaac looks at him quizzically before answering.

"Not that I don't care or anything but I don't worry. I know you'll be fine. I mean no one would take you for more than an hour without sending you back because you talk too much." he says playfully.

He gives him a smile but he's confused; Derek said that Isaac was worried. If Isaac wasn't worried that means Derek was worried about him and he just didn't want to say.

Derek comes down for dinner and the three of them eat in companionable silence. If stiles kept looking at Derek through the corner of his eye no one has to know.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a lot longer than I thought but atleast I'm still within my deadline. 
> 
> So I have another story that I'm working on and I wanted you guys to let me know if you wanted to read what I have so far in chapter or if you wanted to wait till I'm finished with it then post it.
> 
> Heres the summary for the new one:  
> Stiles is lonely after he left the pack. But he had to leave he couldn't take it any more. The abuse. the looks. The guilt. He's on his own. But when some old friend comes knocking on his window will he be able to be himself again?
> 
> Let me know what you guts think in the comments below. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Little red<3
> 
> P.s. sorry this took so long


	6. Hints

It’s Tuesday, which means it's time for his first magic lesson with Deaton. He gets dressed and heads over feeling excited and nervous. 

*

"Focus your mind. Let everything go."  Deaton told him.

He's currently sitting on a stool 'focusing' on mountain ash, trying to get it to circle a mini statue of some Greek guy that Deaton idolizes.

Deaton keeps telling him to clear his mind but how can he do that? ADHD remember? His mind races on a thousand different thoughts in ten seconds, how is he supposed to stop that?

He collapses onto the table, head hitting the cool metal, and sighs.

"Okay maybe this way doesn't work for you." Deaton starts.

Stiles raises his eyebrows in a 'no kidding' kind of way but Deaton ignores it and keeps going unaffected.

"We can try another way."

"I'm willing to try whatever as long as it doesn't involve this."

"You'll need to find an anchor. Someone. Something. Anything really. It just has to keep you grounded. Try giving it a try with the first thing you think of that calms you."

Stiles closes his eyes and thinks about his mom. He immediately regrets that decision when the memories of his mother in the hospital flash through his mind.

"Let’s try another one?" He asks Deaton.

"Try as many as you need. We just have to find the right thing. No matter how longs it takes because without an anchor you can't focus, that means no magic. It would be dangerous to try otherwise," Deaton explains

Stiles nods his agreement and continues.

Next Scott. It works just a little but not enough for magic.

His dad. It doesn't work and by the time he's tried all of the above Deaton has hugs first appointment. He ushers Stiles out and tells him:

"Same time next week. I want you to practice over the week think of things that calm you and try to lift something around you. "

Stiles nobs his head, thanks Deaton and heads to his car.

*****

Stiles has been practicing four three weeks now.

He doesn't want to read his moms book until he can at least control his magic.

Tomorrow it’s the first day of school. Wahoo, he's a senior.

Deaton keeps saying stiles needs an anchor and stiles really has been trying but all that he has tried has failed.

His mom. Scott.  His dad.  The Batman trilogy.  The pack.  Lydia. (Even though he knew that was a wasted front from the beginning). He even tried listening tip music.

*

The next morning everything is chaotic. Erica is screaming at Malia for stealing her shirt.

Scott and Jackson are rough housing in the living room over a back pack that stiles is pretty sure it's a Isaac's.

Danny and Ethan are making out on the couch next to Liam and Kira.

Liam and Kira don't even notice because they're too busy making goo-goo eyes and butterfly kissing each other (man those two are sickeningly cute).

Lydia and Allison are in a corner together discussing which color of nail Polish looks best with their outfits.

Isaac, Aiden and Boyd are eating breakfast.

He notices that Derek isn't with everyone. He probably got overwhelmed by the whole situation, everything is so loud that stiles can barely her himself think, imagine how Derek must have felt.

He puts two fingers in his mouth and blows.

The whistle is so loud all the werewolves freeze and cover their ears that are momentarily ringing.

Now that all conversation and noise has stopped and Stiles has their attention he speaks.

"I WANT EVERYBODY READY TO LEAVE IN TEN MINUTES, GET UPSTAIRS, GET READY AND HURRY UP!"

He yells, he knows that they don't have to listen to a word he says, he's not their alpha, but he did it anyway.

And to his surprise everyone ran upstairs.

Except for Lydia and Allison, who are still in their corner.

But are no longer talking about nail Polish, they're looking at stiles in awe and bafflement.

"How did you do that?" Allison asks awestruck.

And as much as stiles wants to take credit for it he can't.

"I have absolutely no clue. To be honest I thought they were going to laugh at me."

"Then why did you do it?" Lydia asks.

"I couldn't hear myself think" he replies breezily.

*

Deciding on who rides with who is always a struggle but they eventually handle it (and 'they' means stiles).

*

School passes by fast. The eight hours flew by. Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Liam, Boyd, Danny and Aiden are going to lacrosse practice for the tryouts.

Coach holds tryouts every year to get new people and replace the old, he says, "No spot is permanently claimed."

If someone is better than you, in your own spot, coach will kick you out of it. He'll either bench you as second string or kick you off the team completely.

He says "it's all about what’s good four the team."

But stiles swears that finstock gets some kind of satisfaction from watching the guys suffer to be better than each other.

He, on the other hand, cannot tryout for lacrosse this year.

He has magic training with Deaton every day after school.

The Tuesday before the first day of school, Deaton told him that since they weren't making any progress that they should up their meetings to an everyday thing.

Deaton had suggested that stiles get up two hours earlier so they could get two hours of work done but stiles said.

"Uh. How about instead I come over after school. We can still have the two hours, it’s not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Deaton had said that he didn't mind what time that stiles came in but told him that he still needed an anchor or their magic lessons wouldn't be getting very far.

To which Stiles began to bang his head on the wall he was leaning on.

*


	7. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely hazlerose237 for the lovely comment. I will try to have the other story chapter one up soon. 
> 
> And thanks to any and everybody who have stuck around this far.
> 
> I have a treat for you guys. TWO CHAPTERS!!!! 
> 
> I actually wrote more tonight than I have an an entire month. wow lol. because I worked on this story and got two chapters done (that's why you get two chapters today, yay) and I worked on the other one. 
> 
> I can't believe that I did a whole two chapters in one day and I started chapter eight of this. plus I work on another one too.
> 
> Yay me. *clap clap clap*
> 
> enjoy 
> 
>  
> 
> sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> little red<3 
> 
> P.s.  
> I already posted the other chapter fyi. I decided to put this on the last one instead.

The magic lesson went like all the others.

He riffled through his memories for something to anchor him and failed miserably every time.

Deaton called it a day when it hit five o'clock and stiles went home.

He was a little (a lot) bummed that he'd been practicing for a little under a month and he still hadn't found an anchor.

*

He's in the kitchen cooking dinner, waiting on the timer to ding when he decides to practice.

"Think about something that calms you." Deaton's voice rings in his head.

He's about to think about the first time he rode his bike without training wheels when he hears someone enter the kitchen.

He knows its Derek because Derek sent all the betas on a run and Allison and Lydia are at the mall.

He waits until Derek has his back to him to open his eyes.

Derek looks good.  His grey Henley a little too tight around his shoulders which make them stand out even more.

His jeans are dark black and they hug his arse just right.

His hair is a sexy kind of messy, like he combed it but then ran his hands through it.

He has his beard trimmed but still thick. It’s perfect. He looks perfect.

Stiles’ thoughts take on a mind me their own; he's standing in the kitchen fantasizing about Derek, while Derek is standing there.

He quickly shuts that train of thought down (until he is safe in the comforts of his own room) and checks the timer. Still has ten minutes.

Derek grabbed a glass of water, sat at the counter on the opposite side of Stiles and asked:

"Dinner almost ready?"

Derek startles him out of his thoughts but he recovers and says "yeah just about another ten minutes."

Derek nods his head mutters a thanks and leaves the room.

When Derek leaves Stiles lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

He focuses on the spoon again but can’t seem to get his mind off Derek. So he decides to do both.

He jumps up and down when the salt shaker he is practicing on floats in the air. Then suddenly realization dongs on Stiles and he stops jumping immediately.

DEREK HALE IS HIS ANCHOR!

The timer goes off and Stiles takes the food out of the oven on auto pilot.

Sometime later (a minute later? an hour later? he doesn't know) the betas come back, followed by Allison and Lydia.

They all eat together but stiles can’t seem to focus on what any of them are saying.

He's pulled out of his thoughts by Scott calling his name.

"What?" He asks.

"I asked why you didn't rejoin the lacrosse team with us." He says gesturing around the table at all the guys. Except Ethan who says that he's more of a football guy (Danny's stoked that he gets to date a football player, he says "not many of them swing for the other team if you know what I mean").

He doesn't know how to reply.

The only reason he joined on the first place was because of Scott but Scott doesn't need him now. Which is heartbreaking, it really is but at least Stiles doesn't have to sit on a bench, watch his best friends win, the whole game.

He's kind of glad he doesn't have to be the loser on the bench anymore. But Scott wouldn't like to hear that so Stiles just goes with a simples shrug and says.

"Have a lot on my plate already." It isn't a lie so no one should hear a skip in his heartbeat but it isn't technically the truth though.

Scott gives him a wide smile and says "I hope your schedule clears up. I'm pretty sure coach misses you."

"You mean misses his punching bag." Stiles jokes, but the whole table burst out in a simultaneous growl coming from all the wolves. Even Derek.

Not knowing why that happened Stiles just shrugs it off and gets lost in thought again.

*

The next time he realizes what he's doing he's doing the dishes. It’s not unusual for him to do the dishes but what is unusual is him not realizing when he had started. Or when he finished eating. He can't really get his mind off of Derek being his anchor. He's known he was in love the guy romantically since forever but he didn't expect Derek to be his anchor. Deaton said 'something that makes you calm' but Derek doesn't make him calm. If anything he does the exact opposite.

Derek makes him nervous, flustered, scared (but in a good way), angry and embarrassed but definitely not calm.

He resolves to talk to Deaton tomorrow about it and see what happens.

He can't help but be excited that he finally found an anchor, even if it is Derek, and he was the rest of the dishes with glee.

*

He's halfway through drying the dishes when Derek enters the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do the dishes, you cooked." Derek says politely.

"Just decided to knock 'em out you know, why leave them here when I could do it?" He's really nervous right now; after finding out that Derek is his anchor he's not sure if he can look at Derek the same again.

"How about I finish drying then?"

"I'm almost through, it's no big deal."

"I'll help." Derek states and Stiles knows there's no room for arguing.

Stiles takes the dishes out of the dish rack dry them then hand them to Derek who then puts it in its respective place. They get through that pretty quickly.

Stiles hands Derek a towel and gestures to the dining table as a sign of 'clean it'.

Derek takes the towel and starts wiping down the table.

Stiles regrets his decision to let Derek clean the table because instead of going around the table to clean the other side Derek stretches over the table. His butt sticking out facing Stiles. He makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and mumbles something about a shower as he runs upstairs.

*****


	8. Anchor's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.
> 
> Another chapter, in five days. yay me *clap clap clap* 
> 
> So I have this up so soon because I don't know when I'll be able to post next.
> 
> I met my grand mother on my fathers side for the first time ever, today. so I'm super happy. I actually finished last night but fell asleep lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome (encouraged even) and much appreciated. ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Little red<3

When he tells Deaton about Derek being his anchor he can see that he wants to laugh but is fighting it.

"It's not funny." Stiles says indignantly.

"I never said it was." Deaton replies clearly amused.

"Think about Derek and..."

He’s cut off by Stiles’ eyebrows, they shoot up as Deaton says Derek's name.

"Okay, think about your anchor," he says exasperatedly, "and try to make the mountain ash circle the bowl."

He closes his eyes putting the image of the first time he saw Derek in the woods in his mind. He concentrates on the mountain and keeping the memory in his mind and when he tells the mountain ash to circle the bowl it does.

He fist bumps the air above his head in victory.

His victory is short lived when Deaton says.

"You know you'll have to tell Derek right?"

"Whyyyyy," Stiles cries indignantly.

"Derek is your anchor, he can't run off and do something dangerous and die and he can't hurt you or you can become mentally unstable and will have to be... Taken care of."

"So it's like werewolves and their anchors? If I lose my anchor I'll become feral and have to be put down?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

They continue practicing, every time Stiles passes a test Deaton will give him something a little harder.

They work that way until five and Stiles leaves to head to his own home.

He should maybe start with telling his dad about the magic, maybe that will give him enough courage to go to Derek, because if his dad can accept it so can Derek.

**

His dad will be home at six that gives him forty-five minutes to get diner started and put in the oven.

He's not cooking one of the healthy meals tonight, figuring his dad will take it better when he's happy.

Tonight's diner will be chicken Marsala on a bed of rice. His mother's favorite.

He's finished with the chicken and is waiting on the rice when his father walks through the door.

"Smells good son, what are we having?"

"Chicken Marsala."

He can see the look that passes across Johns face. But as quick as it came it disappears even faster.

"What did you do?" his father interrogates

"Nothing."

John eyes him suspiciously before taking his word for it.

"Where did you get the wine for the recipe?"

"Melissa." he replies over his shoulder, turning around to check on the rice.

 

"It's ready." He calls up the stairs to his father who retreated to his bedroom to wash up before diner.

He waits until they're finished eating. His father is laid back in his chair beer in hand when Stiles starts.

"So..."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That there was a catch."

"There's no catch I just have to tell you something."

"Okay." John waves his hand in a sign to continue.

So he does. He tells him about his ability to do magic and his training sessions with Deaton, purposefully leaving out the fact that Derek is his anchor. He should probably tell Derek that before he yes his dad. Right?

His father takes it well, about as well as a normal person would, he has a lot of question but who wouldn't when they find out that their son is a magic wielding half human half which hybrid?

**

He's lying on his bed in his room thinking about what tomorrow is going to bring.

How will Derek react?

Will Derek rip his throat out, with his teeth?

Will he kick Stiles out of the pack?

Will he tell the pack?

Stiles doesn't want anyone to know yet and the fact that he has to tell Derek makes his resolve on that firmer.

He puts the thoughts out of his mind and closes his eyes, soon to fall asleep.

*****

When he wakes the next morning he has to drag himself out of bed.

Today's the day.

He's either going to die or be out casted, either way he's screwed.

He gets dressed grabs his back pack and heads to school, grabbing breakfast as he heads out the door.

**

"Jessica, leave us alone. Tell Deucalion that we are not going to change our mind." Aiden spits, clearly on the edge of losing control.

Stiles rushes out of the Jeep to get to them, putting a hand on the back of Ethan's and Aiden's neck calming the two, like he's seen Derek do.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The puny human comes to protect the wolves, how noble." The head woman, (or girl) Jessica spits venomously.

"Leave now." He grinds out through clinched teeth.

Jessica throws her head back and laughs the two alphas behind her chuckling along with her. "Oh that's so cute. But I go to school here now so, no."

"I said leave."

She's about to say something but is cut of when she flies through the air hitting the ground hard.

Stiles, wide eyed, looks down at were his hands are clenched at his side. He doesn't remember taking them off the twins. He grabs both of them and scurries toward the school. Leaving three shocked alphas to wonder what happened.

When he gets inside the first thing he notices is that most of the pack are all heading toward him except Lydia, Allison and Danny.

The second is that they all look worried. Why are they worried? They couldn't have heard what was going on, the school is too loud for them to hear over it, and the little scuffle outside wasn't loud.

Scott is the first one to reach him; he grabs Stiles and checks him over asking.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Just a little run down with dukes minions. How did you know something was wrong?" Aiden says taking the words right out of stiles’ mouth.

"I don't know. We just did." he says gesturing to the rest of the wolves, kitsune and coyote. "What did they want?"

"Same as last time, me and Aiden to join their pack. Again."

"What I want to know," Erica steps up from the back, "is how he got new alphas."

"Deucalion has Alphas everywhere. He just keeps four with him. When Kali and Ennis were killed and Ethan and I left, he just called for his back up. I wanted to find him and kill him when Scott let him go but Ethan said that he probably wouldn't come back." Aiden says sending a death glare at his brother. Ethan holds up his hands placatingly.

They make their way to their classes after the first bell rings.

He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Derek. He must have felt it like the rest of the wolves did. But why. How did they all feel it? He cancels the call as not to get in trouble and shoots Derek a text.

**_'Can't be on phone, in class. What's up?'_ **

The response is almost immediate.

**'What happened?'**

**_'What do you mean?'_ **

**'Don't BS Stiles'**

**_'I'll explain everything when I see you at five.'_ **

**'Fine'**

He slides his phone back into his pocket and tunes in to what the teacher is saying.

*

The rest of the day the betas are a lot clingier than they usually are, but he just brushes it off.

Figuring the little scare they had earlier was the cause

*****


	9. Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corny title but it's true. 
> 
> Another chapter in three days. Wow I'm really out doing myself. Hope I can keep it up. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
>  
> 
> Little red<3

The lesson with Deaton goes well.

He was so excited that he completed phase one of his training he forgot to ask Deaton why the wolves felt him do magic when he got upset.

He's driving to the house thinking about how to start the conversation with Derek. Its not just something you can just bring up and he doesn't know how to tell Derek about Dukes alphas.

Derek will probably go off the deep end. And how is he supposed to tell Derek about the alphas without saying something about the magic?

He'll just have to start with the magic first then.

*

"What happened?" Is his greeting as he walks into the house.

"Where is everybody?" He ask

"Gone."

He just Barely gets his bag down when Derek starts asking a bunch of questions.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Was it something to do with Deucalion?"

"Dude, slow down I have a plan as to his this conversation is going to, seeing as it's going to be complicated. I'll answer all your questions you just have to wait."

Derek nods his understanding but he's still pacing in front of the couch with his shoulders drawn up, tense, and his brows lowered, scowling.

"Okay." He takes a deep breath and begins. "I can do magic. I get it from my mother. Something really bad is about to happen, my mom said that I'll get my memories back when I need them, I was confused because I thought didn't need them but it makes sense now. Deucalion is going to do something really bad. What, I don't know yet. And it's going to take my magic to stop, or alleviate, it from happening.

Today at school Duke sent three of his minions to ask the twins about the offer again. He has to ask, to get them there willingly, for the ritual to have a running chance at working. Still no guarantees but if they're there unwillingly there's one to none chances that it's going to work. That's why he's been taking his time. He has to find a plan to get them to go willingly.

So they were there, I ran over to calm Aiden down because he looked like he was about to shift, in public. I told 'Jessica' to leave and she laughed I got mad and my magic kind of took control and she went flying. I grabbed Aiden and Ethan and we went inside. Apparently your betas can feel when I do magic. I mean I knew you could feel when I do a big spell but that's because you're my anchor but your betas? Deaton didn't say anything about that."

At some point in Stiles’ rant he and Derek traded places. Now Stiles is the one pacing and Derek was sitting on the couch. But not anymore.

He's still mumbling to himself when Derek grabs his sleeve and spins him around to face him.

"What do you mean I'm your anchor?" he asks.

"Oh shit." He mumbles letting out a sigh.

"Mages need anchors to control their magic. Something that will keep the magic in check so they won't be dangerous. If a mage doesn't have an anchor they shouldn't be allowed to use magic. And if they lose their anchor they pretty much go feral and have to be put down.

It’s kind of like werewolves and their anchors except a mage can do a lot more damage. And you are my anchor." He finishes lamely.

Derek just stands there.

Not saying anything, not blinking, stiles doesn't even think he's breathing.

Then suddenly a giant smiles crosses the mans (werewolf's) face and stiles cant breath. Jesus freaking Christ his smile is beautiful. Why doesn't he smiles all the time? He's mesmerized by his smile.

"You’re mine too."

"What?" He asks dumbly.

"You’re my anchor."

He can't believe it. He planned this going many different ways, most involving maiming, but this isn't even close to what he was thinking.

He's not sure how to continue. He just found out something huge, he kind of wants to dance, but he doesn't want to assume anything. Maybe there are no romantic feelings. Maybe He just keeps Derek calm. Maybe he's over thinking this.

Yep he's definitely over thinking it. But apparently so is Derek, he looks stumped, like he doesn't know what to do next and Stiles has a feeling he looks the exact same way.

He figures, what the heck, he'll just go for it. If he gets turned down there will be an awkward talk, then he or Derek will run away and avoid each other for a month. But soon things will go back to normal.

He leans in, lips barley grazing Derek's, giving him enough time to pull back. When he doesn't Stiles closes the barely there gap.

The kiss is slow, experimental, and when Stiles pulls back he instantly feels that it wasn't enough.

Three years of dancing around each other, three years of saving each other, of long, lingering looks that they never talk about. Three years of everything is filled in there next kiss. This one more passionate. Fiercer.

When they pull back they're both panting for breath, staring at one another. The silence is heavy, neither knowing what to say next.

"Um... Well that was..."

"Awesome." They say in unison.

Stiles gives a bright smiles and just like that the tension is broken.

Derek pulls Stiles in to arms and they fall on the coach.

"What does this mean?" He asks, not knowing what was to come next.

"Whatever you want it to mean." Derek replies.

He can tell from the way Derek's shoulders tense up, that he wants something more, he just wants him to make that decision. The fact that Derek thinks Stiles will say anything less than forever is stupid. Derek's grown impossibly tenser in the time it took Stiles to answer. So when Stiles finally says.

"Well I want us to be... Together."

The tension bleeds out of his body entirely.

"I'd like that."

*****


	10. Old friends? More Like Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I know. I am super late. it started out as writers block but then I broke my phone. I still don't know how it got broken but I will try and update on the regular time schedule. My phone is still broken so I am writing on my tablet which needs wifi so I have to wait till I can get somewhere with wifi to update.
> 
> this chapter is the same length as most of the others but it ended really weird so then next will pick up where this one has left off.
> 
> sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> sincerely 
> 
>  
> 
> littlered<3

He doesn't really know what to do.

He's so excited that he doesn't want to leave but he has a magic lesson with Deaton.

He and Derek talked everything out last night. Like how both of them has liked the other for quite some time and how they both want the same things. Derek even made it clear that he and stiles are not having sex until stiles turns eighteen. He tried to persuade Derek with everything he could think of ("I'll be eighteen in six months, it’s pointless to wait that long," and "I may die tomorrow, we never know." To which Derek countered with: "Then you can wait." And "then you'll die a happy virgin") and nothing worked.

He can’t believe how easy it is. It’s the same as before except he gets to kiss Derek now.

They agreed that they're not going to tell the pack about them until stiles decides to tell them about his magic, seeing as it will be easier.

He makes up his mind that he's just going to get Deaton over with. If he doesn't show up Deaton will makes him read the Latin book about toad slime and its helpful use in magic. Again.

He gets up and heads to the bathroom, Derek still asleep in bed. He's actually quite shocked and touched that the wolf didn't wake up when he exited the bed.

When he's drying off Derek knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" he yells with the towel over his head.

"Are you dressed?"

"Sort of." He answers. He has his pants on but he didn't want to put his shirt on with his hair still wet.

"What does sort of mean. Either you're dressed or you're not."

"Just open the door." He says rolling his eyes. Some people may think that stiles is scared of showing of his body. Truth is he's not, he just prefers to wear layers. It’s his thing; he wears hoodies, button downs, baggy graphic tees, etc. That's what he likes and nobody can tell him differently. He doesn't have a rock hard six pack that you can punch and end up hurting yourself, no bulging biceps or defined pictorial muscles. He's average. He's lean but toned. He has muscles but they're not... Extreme.

So he doesn't get Derek's reaction when he enters the bathroom and freezes on step.

Derek's just standing there, gaping, not saying anything, and not even blinking.

Is he that bad? He gets that Derek is better but he thought that he was at least okay.

Derek is still staring at him, unblinkingly, and he's starting to squirm under the intense gaze. He reaches for his shirt that's hanging on the towel dryer, to put it on.

"Don't." Derek says low and thick.

The words ring in stile's ears before it clicks. Oh.

It’s not that he's inadequate; Derek actually likes what he sees.

Why is it that that comes as more of a shock than Derek disliking it?

Derek walks closer, eyes never leaving stiles chest. When he reaches him he puts his hands on stiles chest and lets them roam.

"You've been hiding this," Derek says gesturing to sties body, "under all those layers this long. You're beautiful."

Stiles is full on blushing down his whole body. Derek actually likes his body; he doesn't want him to put on a shirt.

Oh why is his life so... His life.

"I have to finish getting ready." He says reluctantly.

Derek's eyes, that were glazed over, clear and he drops his hands.

"Yeah."

He exits the bathroom and gets ready still full on blushing.

***

"I told Derek he's my anchor." stiles blurts out of the blue.

"That's good."

"He says I'm his anchor too." He says sullenly.

"Well... Is this a good thing?"

"Yeah of course it is but why didn't he tell me sooner? You said it was dangerous to lose your anchor." He says, more to himself than Deaton.

He didn't expect an answer so when he doesn't get one he just focusses on his work again.

*****

"You know, I expected us meeting again on different terms." a cocky voice says.

He really doesn't know where he is, there's a blind fold blocking his vision, but he knows that voice. That voice haunts his nightmares. It sends a terrified shiver down his spine so if his voice is a little shaky when he asks: "What do you want?" He can’t be at fault. "Shouldn't you know the answer to that already stiles?"

"I can't tell you why psycho people do what they do but you could tell me." He replies sarcastically.

"Oh how I've missed your wit stiles."

"Okay cut the crap, what do you want peter?"

"Well, I want what I've always wanted I guess."

"Power."

They're both quiet for a moment, Stiles thinking of a way to escape and peter probably planning out another maniacal plan, before stiles speaks again.

"How do you plan on getting what you want? We all know, even you, that Derek can beat you."

"Sometimes even a lone wolf will need a pack."

"You have a pack?" He asks incredulously. “Who would be stupid enough to work with a psychopath like you?"

"I like to think of myself as smart not stupid." a different but still terrifying voice says.

That voice is unmistakable and stiles immediately knows to whom it belongs to.

"No way. Why would you even want him in your pack? He's not an alpha." stiles ask the voice.

He hears heavy footsteps getting closer and when they stop the owner of said footsteps removes his blindfold.

He immediately looks around for every possible exit, windows, doors or wholes, and finds only one giant door and two small windows. He's, by the looks of it, in an abandoned warehouse.

"Really guys? A warehouse? You couldn't be anymore cliché. Literally"

"I thought the warehouse was just the right amount of cliché." peter says somewhere from behind stiles

 


	11. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!!!!!! I am a horrible person. I know its been forever and I am so sorry. I have an extra long chapter to make up for it and a new character! I hope that can make up for my total lack of updates. I will have an explanation in the End Notes but feel free to skip! As always Kudos and Comments always appreciated.
> 
> sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

“No, there is no right amount of cliché, peter.” He sasses. “What is the point of this? It’s not like I can do anything for you, I’m just the researcher. I can’t get the twins here anymore than you can.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong stiles, everyone in a pack has a specific role that they play. Like Alpha, Beta and Omega, but there are also little roles among those categories. Within the Omega category there is, omega as in lone wolf and there’s omega as in lowest member of the pack. Within the Beta category, there is beta, head beta and the alphas second. And within the Alpha category there is alpha and alphas mate, which commonly gets confused with alphas second, but are two very different things. Alphas mate is like a second alpha, equals, if you will.” Peter explains.

“Not that I don’t care, which I don’t, but what does any of that have to do with me?” Stiles cuts in curtly.

“Do you know which category you fit into stiles?” Deucalion asks.

Stiles knows the answer, he does, but that doesn’t mean that he’s going to make things easy for them. “No,” he answers. He and Derek have already discovered that they’re each other’s anchor so the mate thing just came natural in their discussion of their relationship. And even if he didn’t know that alphas mate was the equivalent of the alpha, he at least knows now where his place lies in the pack. And when they arrive to save him he can take full advantage of his new status.

“Another thing that you may not have known stiles is that members in packs have distinct smells so that other packs know how to address curtain members. Do you want to know what your smell says your position is?” peter asks.

“No.” Stiles answers, there is really no reason to answer something he already knows.

“You smell like alphas mate stiles, and if you you’re the alphas mate then your pack will be coming for you, and the only way they are going to get you back is if Aiden and Ethan agree to do the ritual. They will become my alphas again and we will use that extra strength to finally over throw those pesky little kids you call pack. Peter here will become alpha of the hale pack and we can rule, together in serenity.” Deucalion says.

“Haven’t you guys learned anything from movies? Every time the bad guys tell the good guy/girl their plan it always gets foiled because they know what’s going on. Why do they even insist on telling the good guy their plan when they could just enact their plan and the good guys will never know what hit them? I guess in movies they do it so that the audience can know what’s happening but why are you doing it, and Gerard did it and those pixies did last month too. Why do people always choose me to kidnap. I mean do I look that weak where people always choose me to kidnap…” 

“Enough!” Deucalion yells. “Are you doing this intentionally or are you naturally this annoying?” He asks cutting off stiles’ rambling nonsense.

“I have ADHD and I’m tired and I haven’t taken my Adderall since yesterday morning, what do you expect?” Stiles snaps at him back.

Deucalion and peter and the girl that stiles assaulted in school walk out of the ware house leaving the two guys that where with the girl and another girl that stiles has never seen before.

*  
After some time passes the girl falls asleep in a chair that’s placed next to a table with maps on it, and the guys go for some food. Stiles figures now would be as good a time as any to start coming up with a plan to escape seeing as the pack haven’t come to get him yet. It’s dark outside, which means he’s been here a while, He was hit over the head while leaving Deaton’s around five and it doesn’t get dark till eight. Hopefully the pack takes his approximately three hour absence as cause to worry. 

He scouts out his space again fully this time and not in the state of panic that he was in earlier and notices an extra door behind him, it looks to be a closet or storage room judging by the size of the door. He looks at the rope that’s tied around his hands and feet. It seems like its sturdy and competent which is unfortunate for stiles. He tries to wiggle his hands free anyway to no avail.

He might be on the verge of a panic attack. He knows that panicking will not help his situation but he’s not very rational right now. Every time he has ever been abducted the pack have always found him in under two hours, it’s just how they are, they always find each other, but if they haven’t found him yet that means he’s on his own until they do and that’s probably the scariest thing stiles has had to face since the day Scott got bit.

His breathing is quickening and his eyes are unfocused but he can see someone moving in his blurry vision. Then he hears someone talking to him, it’s a girl’s voice, probably the girl who was asleep in the chair, his brain helpfully supplies through its fog of panic.

“Are you okay? What’s happening?” She asks him.

“P-Panic… Att-attack.” He gets out.

“Oh. Just calm down? You’re alright, you’re going to be fine, don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” She tries to soothe.

It doesn’t work, his hands are tied to the chairs arms but he tries to move them, to clutch his chest. She sees his movements and uses her claws to cut the ropes bounding his hands. He grabs his chest and tries slow his breathing, hearing his dad’s voice echo in his head.

“Breath in for five, hold it for eight, and let it out for ten.” 

He follows his father’s instructions and after about three minutes his breathing has evened out and he can think clearly now. 

Mainly think about how his hands are free, and the girl who cut the ropes looks no older than 16.

“Are you okay now?” She asks concern evident on her face.

“Yeah, it was just a panic attack. No need to freak or anything.” He says contemplating whether or not she can be trusted.

On one hand she tried to help him with his panic attack and she halfway freed him, but on the other she’s working for Deucalion and peter.

“How did someone like you come about to being an alpha and with a pack like Deucalion’s?” He ask to see if he should let Derek kill her when he finds them or if she should be sent to another pack to be taught the proper ways of being a werewolf.

“I was bitten when I was fifteen, I was walking home from a friend’s house one night and I felt something following me, so I started running, I got half way home when sharp fangs bit into my shoulder. I freaked out and started screaming, the next thing I know I’m waking up in my bed the next morning and there’s no bite marks so I figured it just a dream, you know? Well I go to school and after lunch I get this feeling in my chest, a strong pull, I know now that it was my alpha calling to me, so I follow it, but it was like my body was going without my say so. It was so weird. I end up in the forest that’s like two miles away from the school and there is this hulking beast staring at me, I freak out and start running away immediately, ignoring the pulling in my chest telling me to go back. It was following me, I could feel it. I get to the main road before it catches me. We fought and I was so scared, I was just swinging and kicking and I didn’t know what to do, but finally a car came barreling by giving me the upper hand and I used my claws, which I didn’t even know where out, and sliced his throat.” 

She has this haunted look upon her face like telling the story is bringing back memories and stiles feels a little guilty for asking, but he has to find out if she’s trustworthy or not.

“After that I tried to forget it ever happened, but there was this strong feeling, that just got stronger over time, it was indescribable but if I had to put it in words if was a feeling of longing and soon it became unbearable. I went to this party, it was the first time I had chosen to leave the house for things other than school. Everything was going fine, in fact it was perfect actually, this girl kept hitting on me and we went upstairs to a vacant room to ‘be alone’.” She says with finger air quotes. 

“Well we’re making out and I move down and start kissing her throat but when I feel my teeth lengthen into fangs I have to pull back, all my mind kept screaming at me was to bite, make a pack, bite, bite, bite. I freaked out and ran out of the room and outside and that’s where Deucalion found me. He explained to me what was happening and that if I joined his pack the incessant need to bite would go away. He taught me control and the ways of the wolf. He was like the Yoda to my Luke Skywalker, the Henri Ducard to my Batman. He taught me everything I know about being a werewolf. I owe him everything. But sometimes I feel that he’s a little too dark, if that makes any since? I just really want to get away sometimes but when I try he reminds me that I owe him and that if I leave that need will come back and I don’t want to bite anyone against their will like I was bitten. So I stay. I stay and I do stupid shit like this that if I were to be caught I would be arrested. How can he be so fucking stupid? We all could be arrested for kidnapping and assault. Why do we even need you anyway? They never tell me anything but then they expect me to be there all willy-nilly and help clean up the mess.”

“If I may?” Stiles says speaking up for the first time in quite a while, this must be some kind of record for him. But apparently she talks just as much as he does, and likes the same things, and she seems like a really nice person. “Why don’t you come back with me and my pack and we can decide what to do after this because, one, you are awesome, not many people know that Henri Ducard was the one that trained batman, they just go off the movie and say Ras Al Ghul. Two you seem like you want to get out but you just haven’t had the right opportunity. And three, I like you and think that you can do so much better and can do better things than clean up Deucalion’s stupid messes.” 

“I would love that but do you honestly think that your alpha would even live long enough to even consider it? This is the alpha pack were talking about, no one has ever gone up against them and lived to tell the tale.”

“See that’s where they have wrongly filled you in again. We have actually gone against the alpha pack before, every single member of my pack was there then, and they’re here now, we killed two of duke’s alphas and we brought two into our pack. That’s why Deucalion wants me, to get Ethan and Aiden to come back to him. But one thing you’ll learn about my pack, if you choose to join us, is that we never lose. We’re a family that will always come for each other, always protect each other, and we love each other no matter what.”

“That seems like a really cool pack and I would love to be a part of that if your alpha will have me. Duke never really treats us as family more like minions or puppies; I’ve never really had a family before. I grew up in foster homes and when I finally got adopted my foster mom is a lawyer that works most of the time and my foster dad is a drunk that works in a factory. I honestly don’t see how they got together, he’s a drunken asshole and she’s a smart beautiful woman that can do so much better.”

“So I can’t help but notice how we have been talking about really personal stuff and we don’t even know each other’s names.”

“Oh yeah, I guess you just seem really trust worthy. My name is Phoebe. Yours?”

“Nice to meet you Phoebe, my name is Stiles.” He answers extending his hand to shake.

She shakes it and says panicky, “They’re coming back. What should I do?”

“Tie me back up, my pack will come and recue us soon and I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

Phoebe ties him back up with some spare rope from the table and sits back in the chair and a minute later the two guys that left for food are entering the warehouse chattering and laughing.

“Did you mongrels bring me some food too?” Phoebe asks the two men.

“Why the hell would we do that, you have two legs to go get your own.” The taller of the two says.

“Thanks a lot douchebags.” She replies.

*  
Some time passes before there is a bunch of commotion going on outside and stiles already knows that it’s the pack coming to get him, he’s just a little ticked that it took them this long to find him. He is pretty sure he’s been here for at least six hours. 

Roars and load bangs can be heard from inside the building and the two men that were watching stiles get up and head out then, leaving phoebe alone with stiles.

“Are they going to kill me?” She asks him.

“No I will make sure that you’re safe okay, just get behind me and look as sweet and innocent as possible.”

She moves behind him and the doors are kicked in immediately afterwards. Derek is first and he runs over to stiles while stiles says, “don’t hurt her she’s with me.” Derek eyes her warily but doesn’t make a move to hurt her. Derek cuts the ropes that are bounding him to the chair and picks stiles up and starts carrying him out of the building.

Stiles notices that phoebe is still standing behind the chair and motions for her to follow.

They run all the way to the house and when they arrive Derek dumps stiles on the couch and proceeds to smother stiles in blankets and kisses. Stiles laughs a little and says, “we have company and things to discuss, and as much as I like kisses they will have to wait until later.”

“Fine,” Derek agrees grudgingly. He moves off of stiles to give him room but stays stuck to his side while addressing Phoebe which causes stiles to chuckle a little at his possessive behavior.

“Here’s how this is going to go, everybody this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is everybody, who I will introduce you to properly later. Phoebe is going to tell you guys why she wants to join and then we are going to make a unanimous decision as to whether she can join or not okay?” Stiles asks the room. 

Once everyone shakes their head in confirmation Phoebe begins a modified (shorter) version of the story she told stiles earlier. By the time she’s finished everyone in the room has been moved, even Derek. By the looks of things the vote isn’t going to be very hard to decide. They ask phoebe to wait in the living room while they pile into the sound proof study next door. Derek ask everyone and they receive various answers including but not limited to, “I don’t see why not,” 

“I don’t mind it would be nice to have another girl and we have plenty of room.”

“We agree with Lydia.” And nods from most people.

They exit the room and to tell phoebe the good news. She seems so genuinely shocked it breaks stiles’ heart, he introduces her to everyone properly and when its Malia’s turn he can see that something transpires between the two. He ignores it for the time being and asks Phoebe and Isaac to help him make some snacks since he hasn’t eaten since lunch and it’s going on midnight.

Stiles and Derek show phoebe to her room. Tell her that they will take her to get decorations of her choosing tomorrow and get her processed into school tomorrow.

She hugs them both, thanking them and they leave to Derek’s room to go to bed. 

Stiles goes into the bathroom to start his bedtime routine while Derek gets undressed inj his walk in closet. And once they’re finished they switch places, Derek in the bathroom and stiles in the closet. They meet in the bed and it all feels so domestic and comfortable that stiles can’t help but smile. 

They have only been together for not even a full two days and already they act like they are married. He shoots off a quick text to his dad telling him that he’s not going home tonight, his dads on night shift anyways so his dad isn’t too worried. He kisses Derek then rolls over where his back is to Derek’s chest and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the last time I updated life has been so crazy. And when I say crazy I don't mean work or school, no I mean everything changed and got flipped completely upside down.
> 
> After my grandmother on my fathers side came to visit (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER) she left and was heading to see my niece who lives three hours away from us. My nieces mother and my brother aren't together anymore. My brother has moved on but Miranda, my nieces mother, hasn't. Some how, that I still don't know, she convinced my grandmother to give her a ride down here to where we live. My grandmother had no problem with that seeing as she didn't get to see my brother when she was here. Well they get here and my brother and Miranda have this huge argument, like always, and my brother says bye to my grand mother and leaves. Soon after that my grandmother leaves. And guess who doesn't have a ride back home? Miranda. 
> 
> Now we have no problems with Miranda, she's actually one of my best friends, but she put us in a hard position. Especially because she couldn't go home. So we take her in. We let her stay with us. We get her a job and we buy her diapers and baby formula, we treat her as family, take care of our niece when she needs a break even deal with all her drama. After about two months she says that she wants to go home. She can't stand seeing my brother come around with his new girlfriend and that we had need to talk to him and tell him that what he's doing isn't right.
> 
> If you knew my brother you would know that there is no talking to him, he doesn't listen to any body. So she says that we are choosing him over her and that we aren't her family and she thinks it best that she go home. She has no home to go to and no job down there and we have taken her in, treated her like family, found her a job, supported her when she didn't have one; was a shoulder to cry on when she needed it, which was a lot, and we loved her like she was family. So for her to say the things she said and then leave, it broke my heart.
> 
> I gave her my bed, I did everything I could to make her get over my brother, I did everything for her because I loved her, she was like the older sister always wanted, And she just left. So I was devastated. Then after we got things back to normal my brother, zeek, not the one with the child, got a job and everything got hectic again we were constantly running around and doing things and I just didn't have the time to completely focus on writing BUT things have settled down now and I think that I can get back into my old routine!!!!!
> 
> So enough of my drama and rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed the new character and tell me what you think of her, and the story so far.  
> And extra kudos to whoever knew that batman wasn't trained by ras al ghul but was trained by Henri Ducard, that's something not many people realize.


	12. Pack Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwweeee some sterek fluff!!!!!!

The next morning, while still in bed, stiles explained what the alpha pack said to him. About how he smelled of alphas mate and how creepy peter is a part of their pack now and that he thinks that they should set up a trap for the alphas, because he’s tired of living in fear.

 

Derek says that while they are working on the plan for the alphas that no one should be alone in case the Alpha pack tries to kidnap someone again. He says that he’s going to issue a buddy system until this is all sorted out because he can’t have something like this happening again; he nearly went out of his mind with worry.

 

He agrees to Derek’s terms but on the condition that Phoebe gets to be his buddy. Derek look a little hurt until stiles had explained that Derek couldn’t be his buddy because he had school and Derek couldn’t follow him there without looking like a giant, creepy, stalker. That he wants to make Phoebe feel as welcomed as possible and to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn’t get into anything.

 

Derek concedes and they get out of bed to get dressed and to go make breakfast.

 

When the strong smell of bacon and coffee fills the house the pack begin filter into the kitchen in various states of tiredness, Phoebe is the last to arrive.

 

Like Lydia and Liam sadly she’s a morning person.  She bounds down the stairs and skips into the kitchen, high on morning glory, and greats everyone with a “Morning everybody,” and plops down into the seat right next to Malia.

 

She gets a grumbled reply from everybody but Lydia and Liam but pays no mind to it.

 

“Who wants eggs and who wants hash browns?” Stiles ask suppressing a yawn until he finishes talking.

 

After receiving his answers he plates up the food and sits down to finally have his coffee.

Before he can even enjoy his coffee he’s asked a question that he wasn’t prepared for.

 

“So is there a reason you didn’t tell us that you two were together?” Lydia asks Derek and stiles.

 

“Can I get through breakfast first before we have this conversation?” Stiles asks taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Fine but you owe us an explanation.” Erica answers.

 

They eat their breakfast discussing everything and nothing, and when they finish stiles moves everyone to the living room.  He moves Derek’s alpha chair to where he can see everyone in the room and gestures for Derek to sit first before sitting on his lap.

 

“As was made apparent last night,” Stiles begins glaring at Derek over his shoulder, “Derek and I are a couple. Yes it is Farley new and we’ll explain how.”

 

Derek looks to stiles and they have a silent conversation, Derek asking stiles what all he wanted to explain, and stiles telling him that they should tell everything.

 

“We’ve been together for two days.” Derek starts. After giving a brief explanation on how they got together and explaining stiles’ magic he lets the pack ask their questions.

“When did you find out about your powers stiles?” Aiden asks.

 

“Technically, the day after the mall, but I went to see Deaton the day after that.” Stiles answer .

 

“You’ve known about your powers for a month and you never thought about telling us?” Isaac asks, hurt clearly visible on his face.

 

“I didn’t want to tell anybody ‘till I was sure I could control it. I didn’t even want to tell Derek but Deaton made me!” Stiles answers indignantly.

 

“Wait what?!” Derek asks from behind stiles.

 

“What were the chances of you requiting my feelings Derek?” Stiles replies throwing his hands up.

 

“Apparently very high,” Scott chimes in.

 

“Well I didn’t know that! He’s Derek Hale; I thought I was going to get my throat ripped out!” Stiles defends himself.

 

“I wouldn’t actually do that.” Derek grumps.

 

“Well how was I supposed to know that? It’s not like you were really forth coming with your feelings. Like at all” Stiles retorts.

 

“Well neither were you, so I figured it best to act normal!” Derek says back.

 

“I thought it was obvious! You’re a werewolf, you can smell me! I thought that was just your way of letting me down easy.” Stiles confesses.

 

“You always smell like arousal stiles, I didn’t think that had anything to do with me.”

 

“I always smell like arousal around you! I bet when I’m not around you I smell normal, ask one of your beta’s!”

 

Stiles and Derek were too caught up in their conversation that they hadn’t even noticed that the pack had migrated away. When stiles turns around to ask there is no one there, Derek tells him that the pack have all moved to the kitchen.

 

“Do I smell like arousal when I’m not around Derek?”  Stiles practically yells when he enters the kitchen.

 

“Not really, no but there are sometimes that it spikes,” Boyd answers. Stiles’ trusting Boyd’s judgment because Boyd is one of the most attentive listeners to his wolf turns to Derek and shouts, “Ha, I told you, and I was probably thinking about you when my arousal spiked, or whatever.”

 

“You think about me?” Derek asks shyly.  It’s probably the cutest thing stiles has ever seen and he’s seen Scott holding a kitten.

 

“All the time.” Stiles answers with a cheesy grin.  He and Derek smile at each other before leaning into a sweet, chaste kiss.  The pack all groan and yell at them to stop being gross and pushes stiles away from Derek, telling him that they are going to be late for school if they keep up their cheesiness.  Stiles ask them what so gross about Derek and he kissing when stiles has had to hear the pack wax poetically about their significant other(s) and their kisses and more, that he deserves bragging rights for snagging Derek for life.

 

Liam is the one who answers and says, “It’s kind of weird seeing you two kiss. It’s like watching your mom and dad kiss.”

 

“Derek, the packed just called you mom!” Stiles yells at Derek who is still in the kitchen.

 

“Not me!” Derek yelled back.

 

“Why am I the mom?!” Stiles yelled as he’s being manhandle out the door by the pack who are complaining about being late.


	13. Getting to Know Phoebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its here, it here! aren't you happy? Jk but alas its finally here. Next chapter shouldn't take so long seeing as i'm already half way through with it.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

After getting Phoebe processed into school, which wasn’t so hard when they told the principle that she will be under Derek’s care, seeing as he has done the same for Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, and Malia (Stiles still doesn’t know why People are so cool with a twenty two year old taking care of a bunch of teenagers but apparently they don’t care as long as someone is there to take responsibility for them) Stiles heads off to his first class leaving Phoebe in the hands of Malia to show her around. He knows he’s not supposed to leave his buddy but they really do look cute together.

School was uneventful, the day was fairly normal except for the fact that Jessica was in mostly every class stiles had and frankly she stared holes into his head in every one.  Stiles tried his best to ignore her but it became mostly impossible when she cornered him at lunch.

“You and your little band of misfits will not elude my pack any longer, we will have our vengeance.” She had said.

“How about you get down from your little high horse and see that we haven’t done anything wrong and that Deucalion is just jealous and he wants revenge, not vengeance.” Stiles spits the words like venom, shoves past her and heads to his lunch table with his pups.

 _‘Wait, what? Since when did I start referring them as my  pups? They’re not mine and I’m not an alpha so why am I…’_ He stops that thought when he remembers what peter had told him.  Alpha’s mate is equivalent to a second alpha.

_But I’m human; shouldn’t that affect the whole werewolf thing? Well apparently not._

He shuts down his thoughts for the time being and sits down in his usual seat. They pack are, by the looks of it, in the middle of planning what they are going to do for the weekend, seeing as its Thursday.

“We could go see a movie?” Aiden suggest from beside Lydia.

When the pack got bigger they had to move one of the other benches and connect it with their usual one and now they can all fit comfortably, it isn’t very easy to fit fifteen teenagers but they make it work. Stiles looks over to were Phoebe is sitting quietly down at the end not participating in the conversation. He remembers all the new members doing this; they feel like they don’t belong so they stay on the outside. It was especially bad with Ethan and Aiden since they were bad guys before they joined the pack, so stiles figures it will be hard this time too.

“Phoebe, what do you think would be a fun activity this weekend?” Stiles ask her to incorporate her into the conversation.

She looks up like a deer caught in head lights and stiles notices, like she does, that all eyes are on her. She bites her lips for a second before answering,

“Maybe going camping?” She asks.

“That doesn’t seem like a bad idea,” Jackson says.

“I like camping, my dad used to take me all the time when I was little,” Allison pipes up

Everyone else agrees with only little mumbling from Lydia and Erica about having to go shopping for camping clothes but they soon perk up at the thought of going shopping.

“Good idea Phoebe,” Stiles praises, making her cheeks flush pink and duck her head.

Stiles knows that she isn’t fully into the pack yet because Derek hasn’t scented her and gone all wolfy yet like he did with the rest of the pack, so her reaction was not unknown but strange, he just marks that off as phoebe’s human side liking to be praised.

They talk until the bell rings, and everyone splits up to go to their classes, since there are so many of them they all have at least two classes with almost everyone.

He grabs phoebe, slinging his arm over his buddy’s shoulders and begins walking to their next class, “So do you have any idea of how you want your room to be?” He asks conversationally.

“Well I was think about posters but I didn’t know whether or not to make them bat man or Pikachu. And I know that I want the main color to be blue but with splashes of color to be everywhere,” She talks excitedly and animatedly and stiles is really happy that she feels comfortable enough around him to let her true self shine but wishes that she felt comfortable enough around the pack to do the same.

“Who says you have to choose between the two?” He asks her, and the way her eyes light up makes his heart swell. He takes his time making his way to their class and when they get there he plops her and he in the seats in the back and takes a full look at her for the first time.

She has fiery red hair, freckles than line the bridge of her nose and spread out to her cheeks, greyish blue eyes that have hints of yellow in them, her build is small but tough and she looks so innocent and young that stiles curses the day the alpha pack ever got ahold of her.

“What?” She asks, noticing him staring at her.

“Nothing, I was just thinking and got lost, it’s like a jungle up here.” He jokes.

“I know what you mean.” She responds and focuses back on the teacher as she walks into the class room. Stiles decides to do the same thing but making a mental note for later that when it’s time to take her shopping for her room to not take the whole pack.

 

 

After school is over Derek is outside waiting on Phoebe and Stiles, Stiles having called ahead and telling Derek that it’s just going to be he, Derek and Phoebe going on the shopping trip. Derek had insisted on picking them up instead of meeting at the mall.  Stiles hands his car keys off to Boyd with a “be careful with my baby,” before pulling Phoebe towards Derek’s Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guy, I want phoebe to have some kind of cool ability, and I want you guys to tell me what you think her ability should be, or if you even like the idea of it at all. Don't hold back, I need to know. I may not use all the idea but they all will be considered. Please let me know.


	14. Shopping

Stiles Lets the seat down for Phoebe to climb into the back before gliding into the shotgun seat and pecking Derek on the lips.

They set off to the mall to the background music, playing over the radio, of pocket full of sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield.

 

“So you can choose whatever you want to go in your room. First we’ll choose beds then dressers and accessories.” Derek fills her in.

“You’re sure?” She asks, skeptically.

“Yes we’re sure; we want everyone in our pack to be comfortable, and to express themselves, and what better way to do that than to decorate your own room?” He tells her.

“Okay!” She says excitedly pulling Derek by the hand to the Sears and stiles following at a more leisurely pace.

She picks out a full sized bed, with a blue and black checkered bedspread and hot pink sheets after about thirty minutes of looking. They move to the dresser section and she browses those for a longer time, she text Malia to send her a picture of her room so she could pick the right one that will suit her room, before she finally pick a simple seven drawer dresser, four large drawers and three little ones at the top, and a mirror that connects to the back. She picks out a blue computer desk to go along the far wall of her room that has a matching chair.

They head to several other stores and pick out her decorations, Phoebe is beyond excited that she can choose what she wants and they shop from store to store for the next hour. Finally she gets exhausted and hungry and they make their way to the food court, Stiles and Derek having been hungry long ago. Surprisingly she was cheaper than most of the other pack members, okay maybe cheaper than all of them.

“Well doesn’t this bring back memories?” Stiles jokes with Derek.

“Not good ones.” Derek replies pulling Stiles into his side.

“This is where we first learned of Dukes plan for the twins,” Stiles explains to Phoebe’s confused expression.

“Oh,” She says.

Stiles finds a table to sit at while Derek and Phoebe go get their food and when they return they sit down to eat. They talk about school, while Derek listens, Derek tells them  that he has a job interview  on Friday making stiles look at Derek like he has two heads.

“You want a job? But it’s so… normal.”

“I can be normal Stiles,” Derek replies deadpan.

They bicker back and forth making Phoebe laugh at them until they finish eating.

They go to a couple more stores before Phoebe is one-hundred percent satisfied with her room and they can go home.

**

“Okay!” Stiles yells getting everyone’s attention, “We called this family meeting to discuss what we would do this weekend. As most of you know, Phoebe made the great idea that we go camping, I am here to put that idea to a vote, if you cannot make it due to family and/or personal reasons please state so now.” Stiles pauses to give everyone time to say something. After he receives silence he continues, “Okay, who wants to go camping raise your hands.”

Everyone raises their hands, including Derek, who stiles had forgotten to tell about the camping trip.

“Okay, looks like we’re going camping then.” He receives clapping and wolf whistles in return and when they quiet down he says, “Okay then, everybody needs to have something they are responsible for so that things can get done efficiently and quickly. Girl you’re in charge of getting our supplies, anything we don’t have already you’re in charge of getting it. Boys you are the caddies. You will assist the girls until they are done shopping and then you will loud it all into the designated cars and I will assign everything a specific spot got it?” He asks the group.

He gets his response in nods but Isaac asks, “What about Derek, what will he do?”

“Derek is going to be busy with other tasks,” Stiles tells them evasively. He shares a look with Derek and Phoebe and they all kind of communicate with their eyes. It’s not that they don’t want the pack to know they just don’t want to jinx it and get the packs hopes up for nothing if it does go bad, and the surprise that this is going to hold for them his going to be huge when Derek gets the job. Derek hasn’t even told Stiles what job he applied for yet.

“Okay everyone get to it, I will start on the list while you guys check the things we have, then go shop for the things we don’t. We leave tomorrow at three pm sharp,” Stiles dismisses everyone. They all scramble away to various different parts of the house, while Derek and Stiles head to the porch.

“Derek, what are we going to do about the alpha pack? They are inching closer and closer each day.  Jenifer even cornered me at lunch today, just to threaten us. It’s not something I can just ignore. Babe, I’m trying, I really am but I can’t just stand by and let them get closer to my pack, I’m not Defenseless anymore. Deaton said that I’ve been doing so well with my training that I can have a week off. A week Derek! That’s huge. And I’m tired of having to live in fear if they will strike again. I say we hit them and we hit hard. Make sure Deucalion and his stupid minions can never raise again.” Stiles rants while they are sitting on the porch  swing, stiles almost in Derek’s lap how close they are, his head is on Derek’s chest while Derek is silently contemplating stiles’ rambling session.

It may take Derek a long time to answer back but stiles had said a lot and Derek tends to never forget a single thing that stiles says in one of his rants so he’s okay with waiting.

“I understand where you’re coming from, I do, but we can’t just go in there guns blazing because we don’t know what exactly we’re dealing with. Deucalion could have twenty more alphas for the two we wounded yesterday. And about Jenifer at school, I honestly don’t know what to do about that. She has a right to an education, even if we know that she’s only there to torment you. And we obviously can’t scare them away… Babe I don’t know what to do either. But we will figure it out okay?” Derek asks kissing stiles’ forehead.


	15. The Pack Get In Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK, LOOK, ITS HERE!
> 
> New chapter update, i have no clue why this took so long, i already had it finished. i actually have chapter sixteen finished too and although i really really want to give you guys double chapters i dont want to put myself behind while im already ahead.

The next morning when everybody gets up is like chaos. No one knows where anything is, stiles isn’t there but his phone is being blown up. Calls and text coming in right after the other and sometimes even at the same time. He had gone home yesterday to get some things that he would need and just decided to stay there when time ran late. Derek has probably already left for his interview and the pack are probably wreaking havoc on the hose right now. He speeds getting dressed and grabs his bag that he packed the night before and running out of the house to his Jeep.

Hopefully Lydia and Allison took charge of the whole situation by now and when he gets there things will at least be under some control.

 

His hopes were proven misplaced when he opens the front and Lydia is at the bottom of the stairs yelling, “Isaac, bring me back my shoe or I swear on my Prada heels I’ll castrate you with a wolves bane laced knife.”

Isaac sheepishly inches down the stairs handing her shoes to her, then running back up the stairs to get away.

Allison is on the kitchen counter screaming at Ethan, “Get that thing away from me; it belongs outside not in here.” Ethan answers with, “I didn’t know the fearless Ally was scared of something as simple as grass hoppers.”

Scott, Liam and Boyd are chasing each other around the living room and it looks like Scott is holding something in his hands that the other two are trying to get.

Kira is in the kitchen fighting with Malia about who’s going to get the last strawberry; it looks like, pop tart.

Erica and Jackson are in the living room fighting over the extra-large back pack that stiles is pretty sure is Lydia that she’s making Aiden carry.

Aiden, Danny and Phoebe are nowhere to be seen, making stiles come to the conclusion that they’re probably upstairs.

He’s been watching all this happen for the past five minutes and none of the wolves have even noticed him. He Puts his fingers in his month and blows getting everyone’s attention before yelling, “EVERYONE, LIVING ROOM NOW!”

All the wolves run to the living room and are sitting; stiles even saw Aiden and Phoebe fly down the stairs, while the humans take their time. Stiles knows that because they’re human they don’t have to listen to him but he also knows the longer they’re all together the lesser that restraint will be until they practically act just like the wolves as well.

He walks into the living room with his best judgmental eyebrows on that Derek says make him look like a disappointed parent and sits down in Derek’s alpha chair. “What the heck is going on here? I’m gone for less the twelve hours, hours that I thought you guys would spend asleep by the way, and I come back home to complete anarchy.” Stiles ask the room as a whole.

Scott sheepishly raises his hand and asks, “What does anarchy mean?”

“It means chaos, Scott,” Stiles answers patiently, “Now does anyone want to explain to me what happened?” Everyone is dead silent until stiles yells, “Today please,” then everyone starts talking at the same time. “STOP,” Stiles yells at them, “Obviously this is going nowhere. Lydia why don’t you start us off, what happened when you woke up?”

Lydia begins to explain how she woke up, went to take a shower and how Liam had taken her soap for Kira without telling her and then when she went to get it back Isaac snuck into her room and took her shoes, she got one back but then Isaac took off with the other one.

They go around like that, Stiles asking people for their side of the story and then the other side from the other person. By the time he gets to all of them, minus Phoebe and Danny who were in Danny’s room playing a board game because they were already packed, Derek comes home.

“Hey guys, I hope you behaved, wouldn’t want to have to tell stiles on you guys.” Derek says from the hall way by the front door, he can’t see into the living room because he hasn’t turned the corner, he’s probably putting up his jacket and stuff.

“What’s going…?” Derek stops when he rounds the corner and sees them all sitting around stiles while he’s sitting in the alpha chair. “What did you guys do?” He asks instead of his previous question.

Once again the pack all starts talking at once making Derek cringe and tell them all to stop. He looks at stiles with raised eyebrows expecting him to answer. Stiles puts his fore and middle fingers and presses them to his temples before recounting the stories the pack just told him word for word.

Once he’s finished he flops back into the alpha chair while Derek moves behind it to rub his shoulders.

“I thought I told you guys to be good? This isn’t being good.” Derek chastens like they’re little five year olds. Maybe they are? Stiles would expect this kind of behavior from five year olds. Derek leans down in his ear and whispers, “Do you want to give them the punishment or shall I?”

“I’ll do it,” Stiles tells him, “If you do it they’ll be running for days.”

“True,” Derek responds.

“Guys your punishment is…” Stiles lets the suspense build, “No desert for a week. Except for Phoebe and Danny,”

Now in most households, that wouldn’t be too bad a punishment, but not in theirs. Everyone gasps and groan at the punishment and some even plead saying, “We’d rather have Derek’s punishment, please Stiles?”

“Nope, my minds been made up, now go get ready because we leave in an hour.” Stiles says adding, “And do it quietly,” as an afterthought. They all trickle up the stairs to their rooms to finish getting ready mumbling stuff under their breath that Stiles chooses to ignore.

He and Derek make their way to the kitchen, “Couldn’t have done it better myself.” Derek tells him giving him a kiss on the lips before moving to the fridge to search for something to eat

“Thank you,” Stiles says, mock patting himself on the back, “So how’d it go?” He asks bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It went well, I think, I’m not particularly qualified for the job so I’d have to go to class for it but I have a good standing with the boss so I’m pretty sure I got the job.” Derek tells him.

“So do you want to tell me what job you applied for now?” Stiles asks him excitedly.

“Nope, I don’t want to jinx it.” Derek replies.


	16. The Book!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooHoo! a new chapter! this chapter is actually a lot longer than most of the others. its actually double the size of the others! This is a very important chapter and it's emotional and i'm so proud of it. Comments and kudos are love, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red <3

He and Derek head up to their room to get their bags, which are already packed, and put them in the trunk of the Camaro. Its two fifty five and the pack are still inside, most them the running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to make sure that they don’t forget anything.

“Alright time to go!” Stiles yells inside the house after waiting the five minutes. They all shuffle outside, standing obediently in a line to make sure that they don’t get in trouble again, awaiting further instructions.

“Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Scott and Allison, you guys will take Stiles’ Jeep, Boyd you’re driving.

Jackson, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny, you guys will take Jackson’ car,

Kira, Malia, Liam and Phoebe you will be coming with Stiles and I.”

Derek tells everyone.

They all get into their cars, ignoring the very tight squeeze and Derek leads the way in the Camaro.

Once they exit the main road, Derek leads them down a dirt road for like twenty minutes before they come to a clearing of asphalt. Derek pulls his car into the clearing making room for the other two cars. They pile out of the cars and Derek tells him that they’ll be hiking the rest of the way.

Derek shows the a dirt path that gets really narrow from what Stiles can see, Derek doesn’t even think twice about setting off on the path once he has his and some of Stiles’ bags on his shoulders. Stiles finishes strapping his bag on and follows Derek’s lead as they set off on the path.

 

They’ve been walking for at least an hour when they come to a stream; the sun is high over all of their heads so it’s still really hot so Derek says they can cool down here because they still have a little ways to go before they reach their destination.

The boys and Erica all throw off their bags, then their clothes and are in the water in record time, Lydia, Phoebe, Kira, Allison and Malia, taking off their clothes at a more leisurely pace. They slowly make their way to the water knowing that the boys will try something. Their suspicions are confirmed when the boys pop out from under the water and pull the girls into the cold water.

Stiles looks to Derek with wide pleading eyes begging can he go, because they were going to start making lunch, but he wants to go swimming instead. Derek’s only reply is to start getting undressed himself, before running alongside Stiles to the water and jumping in.

They play around in the water for a while; playing water games like Marco Polo and Chicken. The girls separated themselves from the boys and were probably gossiping about girly stuff while the boys had a water fight.

After playing in the water for an hour Derek says “it’s time to get going.”

Everyone groans asking why they just can’t stay there, “it’s perfect” Scott said.

“Because the place I’m taking you to is better, so suck it up and get moving,” Derek told them.

They begin walking again, after waiting on everybody to pack up, and are heading up hill now. Stiles’ calves burn and he’s probably tripped at least eight times just in the last five minutes. So to sum it up, it’s pure torture.

They walk for another hour before Derek says that they’ve reached their destination. Stiles is still in the woods so when he comes into the clearing he halts to a stop.

It’s beautiful. They’re on top of a waterfall, the lake that they were at earlier was probably connected to it, he can see out over the entire preserve from up here. The trees look like ants how high up they are, the water fall is just to his left and on his right is the sun, just starting to descend in the even sky. The sun cast a rainbow off the water fall so it looks like Stiles is standing under a rainbow.

Everyone has stopped what they were doing and are admiring the lovely view. It’s absolutely amazing, everything is so clear and so bright up here, it’s like nothing can taint the purity and the beauty of this place.

After admiring the amazing place for a while they begin to unpack bags and set up tents while there is still daylight.

“Derek, this place is amazing, how did you know about this place?” He asks.

“My mom, she used to take us here on full moons, and we would sleep up here in a giant pile of all the wolves, and the next day we would bring the humans up here to camp out,” Derek answers.

Stiles hasn’t really heard much about Derek’s family but they sound really amazing, and he’s glad that Derek is sharing this with him, “thank you for bringing us here Derek, that means the world to me,” He tells Derek, leaning up to give him a kiss before moving to go set up their tent.

By the time everyone is finished with their tents and all the bags have been unpacked, Derek sends Scott, Aiden and Boyd to go hunt down dinner. Some of the girls work on finding wood for the fire while the rest of them enjoy the view as the sun is setting.

When everyone gets back, Stiles starts putting the meat on sticks to hover over the fire for it to cook while everyone else goes swimming. They are jumping off the water fall, which is scary as heck to Stiles seeing as it’s at least a two hundred foot drop. But with their wolfy powers it only takes them almost a couple minutes to get back to the top.

Derek had asked if Stiles had needing any help but Stiles had turned it down, saying that he had it under control, now Derek is jumping off the waterfall with the rest of them and he looks so happy, it’s like this is a completely new person that Stiles is seeing and it’s kind of making him fall for Derek all over again.

Once he’s finished setting up the food the roast over the fire, he goes into his and Derek’s tent and pulls out his mom’s magic book from his back pack.

He hasn’t looked at this thing in forever, not wanting to use it before he was ready, but he has a feeling that nothing will actually prepare him for being ready, so he opens the book to the first page and begins reading.

**_My dear son, if you are reading this book it means that I am no longer with you but know that I love you more than anything._ **

**_In this book contains magical spells, recipes, and traditions etc., everything you need to know about me, magic and your lineage. As much as I wished that I could be here to teach you about this myself, this will have to do, I just hope I haven’t forgotten anything, you had to get you clumsiness from someone sweetheart._ **

**_I have asked, Dr. Alan Deaton to assist you in the training of your magic, he is a good friend of mine._ **

**_Stiles, you possess a rare magic called Mysticism. Mysticism is a pure form of magic that is extremely rare and extremely powerful. You have the power to create, manipulate, mimic objects, spirits and powers. So to sum it up honey, you can do everything. You possess every form of magic. Once you mimic a certain type of power or magic it stays with you forever so you can become unstoppable. I don’t want this to go to your head sweetie; I want you to be responsible and do good things with your magic, help people or protect the ones you care about, okay?_ **

**_There are very limited things that can defeat a Mysticism magic user._ **

**_Reality warping: Manipulating reality, is one of the things, it confuses you to where you are weak and vulnerable, but don’t worry, Reality Warpers don’t like to get their hands messy, they stay to themselves and choose to use their powers to help people, if they have a good trainer. And this power only could work, that’s if they use it right, there is no guarantee that this will work._ **

**_Soul Absorption: The power to absorb souls and use them in some way is the only other way that I know of. The user can absorb souls, while removing it from the source, into their body. If one were to take your power from you, it is possible to get it back, but the chances of it happening have never been documented. They take your power and add it to their own or they can give them to someone else. A soul suckers (Do not call that to one of their faces, they do not like it, take it from me) limitations are: How much one can absorb, how many souls one can contain, may have limited range including touch only, may have to continuously absorb souls to survive, SOULLESS BEINGS ARE IMMUNE, may have to absorb certain kind of souls like supernatural souls or spirits. Think of them as Dementors from Harry Potter._ **

**_Those are the only things I know of that can stop a Mystic. You are going to need an anchor, most likely a familiar, a familiar, sometimes referred to as an ‘animal guide’, are supernatural creatures that assist witches, mages, sorcerers and warlocks in magic, supplying them an outlet for their magic._ **

**_Frankly they’re a glorified lap dog._ **

Stiles can’t help it, he laughs, he laughs at his mother’s wit, he laughs at his mother’s personality that is so much like his own, and he laughs to keep from crying. He misses his mother so much, reading this is like being stabbed through the heart with a thousand tiny glass chips. Because, he misses her so much and this makes him feel closer to her, but at the same time feeling closer to her only reminds him that she’s not here anymore. He can feel the tears prickling at his eyes, trying to hold them back, but before he can reach up to wipe them away, Derek is there. He’s there and he’s wiping the tears away for him.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” He asks, concern laced in his voice.

“Nothing, I was just reading my mom’s book, or well my book now, and I just miss her so much Derek,” Stiles replies, finally letting the tears run free, he buries his face into Derek’s chest and just sobs and Derek just holds him through it, he doesn’t say things like, ‘ _it’s okay_ ’ or _‘I’m sorry_ ,’ because he knows that those words don’t help. He just holds him lets him cry while rubbing his back.

After Stiles calms down he explains to Derek about the book, he explains how his mother wrote it for him to read, he tells him about why she wrote it in the first place, he even tells Derek that his mother technically called Derek a glorified lap dog. It made Derek laugh and say that Stiles was just like his mother. Stiles had grinned from ear to ear and Derek had suggested going to jump off the waterfall, Stiles had reluctantly agreed when Derek offered to carry Stiles back up the hill.

Stiles had leaned in and kissed Derek before running out of the tent, over to the waterfall, and jumping off without thinking about it. His heart was in his feet but when he crashed, perfectly in a nose dive into the water he cheered at the top of his lungs, and when Derek landed in the water a few seconds after him, he raced over and kissed the newly found breath out of Derek’s lungs.

He misses his mother every day, she is constantly on his mind and he loves her more than anything, but sometimes you have to look on Brightside of things, if she never had died he would have never met the amazing people that he’s here with now. He wouldn’t have the best pups in the world and he wouldn’t have his amazing boyfriend, so all in all, he thinks that he will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Did you like a look into what Stiles' mother is like? Or the place where they are? Well enjoy the love while it last. *Maniacally laughs while fading into the darkness*


	17. The Show Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's finally here! I'm a little late but not too long. I'm currently havinflg writers block and can't really figure out how I want the next chapter to go but I'm working on it and it should be up soon, hopefully sooner than this one.
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
>  
> 
> Little red <3
> 
> P.s. this chapter is twice the size of my usual chapters and it's ruffly the same size as my last so that's great. I think.
> 
> Oh and the bold text is what's being said that stiles can't here. I just thought it'd be easier than the alternative.

After Derek had calmed him down and they had gone to swim, everything was perfect. They had fun and when they finished swimming dinner was ready and they all ate together around the fire, after dinner they talked and blinded together as a group, incorporating everyone into the conversation (Read: Phoebe) so no one felt left out.

It was all perfect, Stiles had went to sleep with a huge smile on his face, making a mental note to tell Phoebe how genius her camping trip idea was again the next morning.

 

When Stiles woke up the next morning the sun was high in the sky, giving him the idea that it was early afternoon. Derek wasn’t beside him, like he was when they had gone to sleep, telling Stiles that he’s already with the pack. He stretches before crawling out of the tent, probably looking like a gangly crab, before noticing that the pack aren’t anywhere around the camp site.

He stands up, stretching once again, before heading into the woods to relieve himself, the pack are all probably swimming in the waterfall down below.

He makes his way over to the waterfall, peaking down, to see if he can get a look at one of the pack members. He can’t see anyone, so he strips down into his swim trunks and jumps into the air, falling the distance into the waterfall. He comes up and there is no one on the water, it’s just him.

He gets out of the water, thankful that he jumped in the first place since it was so hot outside and the water was cool and refreshing, and heads up the path back to the camp site. The walk isn’t a long one, just tiring because it’s all uphill but he sucks it up and makes the short trek up the hill.

He’s nearing the campsite when he sees through the trees a silhouette of figures in the trees.  He comes into a clearing to see the Alpha pack on one side and his pack on the other; he’s right in the middle but on the edge of the woods. Jessica and Deucalion are leading with four other people behind them, while his pack has Derek standing in front, and the pack making a pyramid behind him.

Everyone is out there and Stiles’ late arrival has everyone’s attention. He makes his way over to Derek’s side; silently communicating with Derek.

“What’s going on?” Stiles says with his shoulders,

“The time’s come,” Derek says with his eyebrows.

Stiles is kind of hoping that someone says or does something because right now they seem to be at an impasse, no one is doing or saying anything, everything is quiet and they’re just glaring at one another. It’s quite awkward for him, not being used to silence and all, so he breaks the silence by whispering to Derek,

“What are we waiting for?”

“We are waiting on them to make a move, we’ve been standing here for the past twenty minutes, I don’t know if they want to talk or fight, that’s why we’re waiting, they haven’t said anything but they also haven’t made a move yet,” Derek whispers back.

“So why don’t you make the first move?” He asks Derek.

“I… Don’t know,” Derek tells him.

Derek takes his attention off of him and turns to the alpha pack.

“What do you want?” He says across the clearing to them. His voice barely raises an octave, knowing that they’ll hear him anyway.

**We want Stiles**

Jessica says something back that is too low for Stiles’ ears but before he could ask Derek what she said Derek responds.

“That will never happen,” He says, this time his voice is deep, threatening. Stiles knows what Jessica said now, since he heard Derek’s reply. They want Aiden and Ethan as always.

This time it’s Deucalion who speaks, once again he says something that Stiles’ human ears cannot pick up.

**Give him to us peacefully or we’ll take him by force**

“Over my dead body,” Derek tells them, eyes blazing red. This time Stiles doesn’t know what they said, Derek’s eyes are blazing red and they aren’t going back to their natural color, which Stiles still can’t figure out the shade of.

**Oh we’d love to**

“Derek, what are they talking about?” Stiles asks him, tired of not being able to hear.

Derek completely ignores Stiles’ question, choosing to answer the alpha pack instead.

“Why do you want him in the first, he can’t be of any help to the likes of you,” Derek tells them, venom and curiosity laced in his voice.

**Don’t think we are stupid; we know what he’s capable of**

“How?” Derek asks.

**We have our ways, we want the boy and we’ll be on our way, resist and we attack**

“Then come and get us,” Derek tells them with such steal in his voice it makes a cold shiver run down Stiles’ spine.

Derek turns his back on the alpha pack, facing the pack instead, and begins breaking down their attack plan, whispering very low so that the alpha pack can’t hear them; Stiles could barely hear him as well, only being able to hear because he was right next to Derek.

“Okay here’s how this is going to go, everyone pair up into groups of three, three take on one alpha, since there are so many of us we have the upper hand, I’ll handle Deucalion myself,” Derek says to them before turning back to face the alpha pack who are in fighting stances.

“One more chance before this turns bad!” Deucalion yells across the clearing loud enough for even Stiles to hear.

“Not a chance, Deucalion.” Derek doesn’t wait anymore; he takes off running straight toward Deucalion. The pack spring into actions right after their alpha takes off running, breaking into groups of three as instructed and running past Derek towards the other alphas, providing cover and a clear path for Derek to get to Deucalion.

Stiles is in Allison and Lydia’s group and they take on Jessica. She’s shifted and running towards Stiles, eyes blazing red, claws out and face angry. Stiles has been waiting since he first met her to get a chance to put her in her place. Allison attacks from the right, using her crossbow and shooting arrows that Jessica that are mostly avoided. Lydia attacks from the left, using throwing knives that Stiles knows she has but didn’t know she brought on their trip. And Stiles is in from, usually he’d use his bat but he hadn’t taken it on their trip, he could use hand to hand combat but she’s an alpha, an angry alpha at that, he’d stand no chance. He resolves to using his magic, at least he’d help a little bit, even though he doesn’t have a handle on it just yet.

He focuses his mind on Derek thinking about a defensive attack plan, seeing as Jessica is heading straight for him, only deterred by Lydia and Allison’s offensive tactics.

He settles his mind on wind, thinking it can blow her back and give him time to come up with something better. He straightens up his back, standing straight up, and tells the wind to shift fasters in the direction of Jessica. Nothing happens for a moment and Stiles feels his confidence fall, but after a few seconds the wind picks up, growing steadily in speed.

Soon the wind is blowing so strong that Stiles has to bend over and clutch the ground to keep himself from falling over. He lifts his head up to look at everyone else and sees that they’re doing the same.

The wind dies down gradually and as quick as it picked up its gone just as fast, back to the regular pace that it was before.

He gets the brilliant idea to use the elements around him, he doesn’t know how to do much magic, just the basics that Deaton has showed him, consisting of moving objects and using his mind to do the work. But seeing as he is in the forest he decides to try his luck with elemental magic. He’s only practiced it once, in the office when Deaton wasn’t looking, he tried to make Deaton’s wolves bane flower come back to life. It didn’t really go well, he ended up blowing up the plant instead. Deaton said that although elemental magic is the easiest magic to learn, everyone has a type of magic that comes easiest to them. And for Stiles that isn’t elemental magic, Deaton had said that they still didn’t know what kind of magic Stiles possessed so until they did they would stick with the basics and work their way up.

He remembers the passage from his mother’s book, he can copy other forms of magic. He thinks about the times when Deaton would show Stiles tricks or do a spell with a certain type of flower to show Stiles the proper way to do it. He thinks about when Deaton put back together the flower he had exploded.

He thinks about Deaton using elemental magic and he copies it. He summons upon the trees, asking them for help. He somehow knows that with elemental magic you don’t command the elements you ask them. He asks them to wrap Jessica up with their branches, he asks them to keep her restricted until he can help the others.

And the trees oblige, they sneak across the ground, only Stiles noticing them, and wrap around Jessica’s ankles, dangling her upside down, and taking her off into the trees. Allison and Lydia turn to him with wide eyes but soon snap out of their curiosity to go help the others. Stiles is left standing there, looking at the scene unfold in front of him. Somehow the alphas are holding their own against everyone. All of the alpha’s look bigger and stronger than Stiles remembers them from his abduction.

He figures out why just as Deucalion and Derek come tumbling towards him. Deucalion did the ritual with another werewolf and that’s why they have the extra boost to be able to withstand three betas on one alpha.

They’re all stronger, Stiles thought the ritual would just make Deucalion and the people that went through the ritual stronger but instead it made all of them stronger. He can see that Derek has far more bruises and cuts than Deucalion has and that’s what gets his blood boiling.

They cheated and Derek doesn’t even know, Stiles decides to even the playing field. He’s just about to cast a spell that he saw in one of Deaton’s books that will heal Derek and give him an extra boost, not like Deucalion strong but stronger than he already is, when a fireball comes flying by his face.

It misses him but he could feel the heat on his cheek. He whirls around facing a man that looks to be in his mid to late twenties, brown hair and brown eyes that stare, with a look of pure hatred in them, right back at him.

Stiles has never seen this man before, so why he looks like he wants to obliterate him, he has no clue.  He calls upon the waterfall that’s not too far away and asks it for its assistance. The water is at his side in an instance, he swirls it around, his mind and body moving, taking over, reacting on instinct, he launches it at the guy in hopes of knocking him off his feet so Stiles can get an upper hand, but the guy simply catches the water and launches it right back, catching Stiles off guard and knocking him to his butt.

This guy obviously knows a lot more about magic than Stiles does, Stiles is basically running off of instinct and his magical abilities than his knowledge of magic, seeing as that isn’t much. But this guy, he knows, he knows offensive tactics as well as defense and Stiles doesn’t stand a chance.

It finally clicks in his brain, way too late, that if Deucalion and his pack were stronger, which means that they did the ritual, they had to have a magic wielder to do the ritual in the first place. He should have been more prepared, shouldn’t have wasted all his time on planning vacations for the weekend. He shouldn’t have taken the week off that Deaton had offered him, he should’ve been practicing more, preparing for what he knew was coming. Yes, he can do the basics, yes, he can make a branch levitate, but that isn’t good enough. Nothing is good enough when your opponent seems to know more than you ever possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that I have left you all with a cliff hanger. And the action has begun. And Stiles is getting his butt kicked.
> 
> Lets definetly hope I don't take too long eh?


	18. The Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its here! I don't think that was too long a wait, or at least I hope it wasn't.   
> This chapter, due to an extreme case of writers block, has reverted back to it's original size. But I'm not upset with the chapter so I think that's a win!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
>  
> 
> Litre red<3

He stands up, brushing of the dirt clinging to his clothes, mind set on defeating this guy standing in front of him, he may be unprepared but he’s fighting for pack, he’s fighting for family. What is this guy fighting for? The alpha pack has no loyalty, no basic family instincts. He doesn’t even know if he could call them a pack, they don’t act like it and from what Stiles knows, all the members in the pack are all just pawns that could be replaced, simply at the drop of a dime. Deucalion may be an alpha, but he doesn’t have a pack.

The Hale pack have take three members of the alpha pack if they really were such a strong pack their members wouldn’t want to find better homes.

**_You have the power to create, manipulate, and mimic objects, spirits and powers. So to sum it up honey, you can do everything._ **

His mother’s words sink in and he focuses his mind on his opponent. He watches him closely, letting his mind and magic study the guy standing tall and confident across the clearing. His mind works of its own accord and he can feel his magic flowing and beating steadily under his skin, rattling the cage, trying to escape, to be let lose.

He waits for the other guy to make a move before he lets his magic take over. The guy starts throwing fireballs and Stiles just sidesteps and avoids them before throwing one of his own. Catching the guy off guard, because he probably thought Stiles couldn’t do that, the fireball hits the guy straight in the gut before the man falls to the ground rolling to get the fire out. Stiles asks the trees again to take the guy away while he’s still writhing on the ground. The trees obey and Stiles focuses his attention back onto his pack.

Lydia and Allison, after Jennifer was taken away, went to go help the others and Stiles can see that two of the four alphas’ are already down while they all gang up on the last two, who look about ready to pee themselves.

Stiles spots Derek across the clearing still fighting Deucalion, Derek looks a really tired and he’s a lot slower than Deucalion, who doesn’t even look fazed. Stiles does the spell on Derek that he was going to do before he got interrupted. Derek’s eyes flash a brighter shade of red, wounds healing immediately and he grows a size bigger.

The last thing Stiles hears before he falls into unconsciousness is a loud roar from Derek as he delivers the final, deathly, blow to Deucalion.

******

He blinks his eyes open to a bright yellow light right above his face. He feels the cold of metal under his shirt and comes to the conclusion that he’s at Deaton’s clinic. He sits up slowly, head pounding lightly from being prone for a long time. He hears murmuring from the waiting room but other than that there’s no sign of anyone else.

He stands up and heads over to the sink and gets some water, his mouth impossibly dry, before heading into the waiting room.

His father and Derek are in a heated discussion but he can’t quite hear what they’re saying before they stop and look at him. His father is the first to get to him, enveloping him into a hug, squeezing just a bit too tight.

“Are you okay kid? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” His dad asks, looking concerned.

“Yeah dad, I’m fine,” he answers, looking between his dad and Derek, “what’s going on, why were you guys arguing?”

“Just a discussion son, no need to worry, we need to get you home,” His father answers.

“I think that’s a good idea sheriff, Stiles, you need more rest, the spell you did was a very risky, and taxing spell. You shouldn’t have done something so advanced yet. That was very dangerous,” Deaton tells him, appearing out of nowhere.

“I had to, Derek was losing and Deucalion had already done the power up and I couldn’t just do nothing,” Stiles defends himself.

“Stiles, if I had known what you were going to do, do you think I would have let you do it?” Derek asks, looking bluntly at the sheriff instead of at him.

“No. you would have yelled at me for putting myself in harm’s way for you because you can heal and you don’t want me to get hurt,” Stiles mimics Derek while saying it, earning an amused smirk from Deaton, a look of shock from his dad and an eye roll from Derek, who answers with,

“That’s right but you didn’t have to say it like that,” Derek says pouting, but the amused twitch of his lips gives him away.

“I couldn’t resist,” Stiles teases, walking over to give Derek a hug, Derek responding automatically, rubbing his face in Stiles neck. Stiles slowly comes to the realization that he has yet to tell his father about his and Derek’s relationship, but after his near death experience and watching Derek hurt earlier (or at least he thinks it was earlier it could have a day ago for all he knows) he doesn’t care at the moment, he’s just happy to be in Derek’s arms.

“Stiles we have some… Things we have to discuss,” his dad tells him, awkwardly shuffling his feet behind them.

“I’ll be by tonight,” Derek whispers in his ear as Stiles goes to pull back. Figuring that the cat is already out of the bag Stiles leans up to give Derek a chaste kiss before following his dad out of the clinic.

The ride home is spent in an awkward silence, Stiles not knowing what to say (probably for the first time in his life) and the sheriff just staring at the road.

When the sheriff pulls into their driveway, Stiles couldn’t have gotten out of the car fast enough, the awkward silence feeling too weird between him and his father.

Inside, Stiles immediately wants to run up the stairs to his room, but refrains because he knows that this situation has to be addressed. His dad knows that he has magic but he doesn’t know about Stiles’ pack yet or that he and Derek are together, or at least he didn’t until now.


	19. Discussions, love and learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It"s here, It's here!! It's finally here! I have finally updated. I'm not gonna lie, I could have had this out here a lot sooner, this week hasn't been all that busy, but I took some me time to get back in the swing of things and I watched the first episode of super girl and the first disc of Game of Thrones and I read a lot of fan fiction and I up kept my community on Amino and I just did a lot of stuff that I usually don't do very often.

They migrate to the kitchen where he makes him and his dad food, not realizing how hungry he was until getting home.

 

Once finished he places them on the table sliding into his seat and waiting for his father to begin, digging into his food while he waits, although he doesn’t have to wait for long.

 

“Why am I even surprised that not only do you have a boyfriend but that boyfriend had to be a werewolf and you didn’t just have a boyfriend who’s a werewolf but you have a whole pack of them. With other creatures too and almost all of them have some kind of illegal record. I get that you wanted friends but did you really have to choose this bunch?” His father asks.

 

“Okay one,” Stiles begins, not liking how his father was talking about his friends, “Yes Derek’s my boyfriend but if it makes you happy it’s fairly new. Two, Yes Derek’s a werewolf and yes I have a pack but it doesn’t matter that their werewolves they’re still humans and they’re still mine, I love them, they’re my family just as much as you are. We’ve been through hell together and I trust them all with my life, especially Derek.

 

Three, all of their ‘illegal’ activity was either aided and abetted by me or was a misunderstanding on the police's part. Like Derek’s sister or Isaac father. And lastly I didn’t choose them dad, we were all thrown together under drastic and horrible circumstances and grew to trust and love each other, but even if we weren’t I still wouldn’t mind hanging out with half of them.  Dad they’re my family now, pack means family and there is no way I’m giving up on my family.” He tells his father sternly.

 

“I see you’ve made your mind up on this and I won’t stand in your way but I would like to be brought and kept up to speed on the affairs that you guys manage to get yourselves into. From what I’ve heard and what I’ve put together it can’t be good.” His father tells him.

 

Stiles beams at the acceptance of his father and jumps right into telling him about everything that’s been going on. From the night Scott got bitten to recent activities, he and his father move from the kitchen to the living room about an hour into their conversation. The sheriff asks lodes of questions that Stiles answers honestly and Stiles feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders at the fact that he’s able to tell his father the truth after all this time of lying.

 

“You mean to tell me that because Jackson is a jerk that the bite changed what he’d turn into and made him a Kenima instead?” His father had asked when they got to that portion of the conversation.

 

“Yeah technically, the bite changes you to the form of person you actually are and Jackson was a person who wanted control but never had it so the Kenima was controllable.” Was his answer to his dad.

After hours of talking, his dad finally let him go to bed after promising to keep him up to date on all of the packs plans and actions. Stiles had promised wholeheartedly, happy to be able to tell his father the full truth and be able to share his life with the man.

 

Stiles makes his way up the stairs after stopping in the kitchen to grab a quick snack, once his foot hits the bottom step he has this niggling feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he automatically associates with Derek and for some odd reason he knows that Derek is in his room.

 

He ascends the stairs and goes into his room to find that, indeed, Derek is there and lying on his bed, face down looking asleep. But for some reason Stiles knows that he isn’t, he knows that Derek feels happy and… Playful? This is so strange for him, for some reason he can feel Derek’s emotions and he’s starting to panic a little. How is this possible? Why is he able to feel Derek’s mood even though he’s human?

 

Derek, he guesses, having sensed Stiles’ inner turmoil, rolls onto his stomach before sitting up and walking over to him.

 

“What’s wrong, why are you worrying. Everything’s fine now.” Derek soothes.

 

“I can feel you.” Stiles tells him by way of an explanation.

 

“I’m right here Stiles, of course you can feel me.” Is Derek’s response

 

“No, like I knew you were here before I entered my room and when I came in I knew that you were happy and right now you’re confused. That’s what I mean, I can feel you. You don’t feel it?” He asks.

 

“I’ve always been able to feel you,” Derek says ducking his head a little, “Maybe this is a side effect of the spell you cast today?” Derek asks unsure but trying to give Stiles an idea none the less to stop his boyfriend from fretting.

 

“I think so, but it was a power boost, it’s not like I connected us. Which I don’t even know how to do.” Stiles says, more talking to himself than Derek.

 

Derek just stays silent while Stiles continues to rant to himself.

 

“Maybe with the upgrade I used some of my own natural strength and it amplified you while connecting us together?”

 

“That does sound plausible,” Derek interjects trying to make Stiles feel better b agreeing with him. It seems to work because Stiles shakes his head with finality before pulling Derek over to the bed.

 

“Whatever this new connection is, it isn’t a bad thing, I get to feel you even when I’m not there to feel you, how awesome is that. I can know what you’re feeling without even having to pry anymore. I can feel you just like you’re able to feel me.”

 

“I’m not sure this is a good thing anymore,” Derek jokes but Stiles can feel that he’s actually thrilled about it.

 

They lie in bed for the rest of the night and when Stiles wakes in the morning he’s alone but there's a note on his bed side table telling him that Derek left when the sheriff came to check on Stiles and to meet him at the house when he wakes. Stiles doesn’t hesitate to get up and get dressed before heading out. 

 

The first thing he’s greeted with as he walks through the door is a arm full of Phoebe. She’s pressed her body to his from toe to cheek as she covers him in her scent. Refusing to let go until Stiles forcefully has to pull her off.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks her, her weird behavior causing him to panic.

 

“I thought you were dead,” Is her answer and Stiles wraps her in another hug at how miserable she sounded.

 

“I’m okay, everything’s okay.” He soothes, he’s not just saying it for her benefit either, he knows that the rest of the pack are listening as well. They pull apart and Stiles makes his way into the main living room before he’s attacked again by liam and Isaac. 

 

“We’re glad you okay, can you make us hot chocolate?” Liam asks not even letting Stiles get a welcome in before asking for food. But liam only asks for something when he’s distressed and seeing Phoebe reaction he guesses the rest of the pups are pretty shaken up too and he can’t deny Liam anything. 

 

“Yes pup, I’ll make you guys some hot chocolate.” As soon as the words leave his mouth there are pounding feet coming from all over the house. From the sound of tumbling he hears he can tell there was a scuffle on the stairs, probably between Jackson and Ethan, two of the main people who love his hot chocolate.

 

“Hot chocolate!” Someone yells excitedly and in once Stiles is bombarded with wolves.

 

“Woah!” Stiles yells getting everyone’s attention, “No one’s getting anything unless the kitchen is clean and the cups and ingredients are put out for me.” 

 

The pups scatter off to do their respective jobs and Stiles makes his way to Derek’s bedroom, where he knows Derek is.

 

“What ‘ya doin’?” Stiles asks crawling into the bed beside Derek who’s reading a book. It’s obvious what he’s doing but Stiles asks anyway because Derek heard him enter but didn't come to greet him.

 

“Waiting to see how long it took for the pack to rope you into doing something for them,” Derek answers.

 

“What do you mean, they just asked me to make hot chocolate?” Stiles asks baffled. It’s not like they asked him to defuse a bumb or anything, it’s just hot chocolate.

 

“You spoil them Stiles,” Derek admits.

 

“No I don’t!” Stiles says indignantly because he resents that Statement, if anything he’s the only one who disciplines them.

 

“Yeah, you totally do,” Derek tells him, “You never say no and you’re constantly doing things for them.”

 

“It’s not like I hate doing it and so what if I do things for them, they’re my pups.” Stiles defends himself.

 

“They’re taking advantage of your generosity, you need to put your foot down and say no once in awhile.”

 

“I don’t like saying no to them and it’s not like they don’t have to do anything for what they want, I always make them do something.” Stiles argues.

 

“Stiles you went all the way upstairs to get Scott’s laptop charger, the other day, when he’s perfectly capable of doing it himself,” Derek accuses.

 

“He didn’t want to leave Allison, he was her blanket! What was I supposed to do, let allison get cold?” Stiles Defends himself.

 

“You’re not helping you case.” Derek deadpans.

 

“Okay now that I say it outloud I hear how that sounds bad but I really don’t mind doing it. They’re my pups,” Stiles caves falling on Derek’s chest.

 

“I know that you want to protect them and care for them, since you’re my mate it comes naturally to you, but you have to set a limit as to what you’ll do or they’ll end up spoiled,” Derek tells him.

 

“When did we start being parents?” Stiles asks, laughing at how grown up and parental they sound, like they’re taking care of a bunch of toddlers.

 

“When the pack started acting like children,” Derek answers, chuckling hmself at how much the pack actually behave like children even though most of them are the same age or a little o;der than Stiles and just a few years younger than Derek. Which brings a question to Stiles’ mind.

 

“How old are you exactly?” Stiles asks, trying to sound as least mocking as possible for him.

 

“I’m twenty two,” Derek answers and Stiles is just about to say something when Derek speaks again, “In human years.”

 

“What does that mean?” Stiles squawks at Derek’s vague answer.

 

“Born wolves age differently than bitten wolves and humans,” Derek answers, still avoiding the answer Stiles really wants to know.

 

“Yeah but like how? Do you age slower or faster? Do you guys age like dogs? Like a year for me is like seven for you? Or is it a little less than that seeing as you’re still human? Or would it be more? Can we still grow old together and die together or am I going to die before you?” Stiles spitfires before Derek has the chance to answer any of his questions.

 

“Slower, no, no, yes, no, and yes we can still grow old together and I don’t know at the rate you’re going to die before me anyhow,” Derek jokes.

 

“So how old are you in born wolf years?” 

 

“Technically I would be 16,” Derek answers reluctantly, in a mumble.

 

“Oh My Gosh!” Stiles exclaims jumping off the bed, “I’m older than you! I’ve wished for this day since I was sixteen, which is the age you are now!” Stiles is laughing so hard he falls to the floor and Derek throws a pillow at him.

 

“It’s not that funny Stiles,” Derek argues, but he’s smiling at Stiles’s laughter anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually able to get this done because I have a lot of time since my mom's in the hospital and she's been in and out of sleep and when she's awake she's loopy. She has cellulitis in her foot and we've been at the hospital; for two almost two days now. She got out of surgery a little while ago and since then she's been sleep, which I'm thankful for since before she wouldn't go to sleep. I'm thankful for the distraction that writing has brought me because I don't want to be in my head too long or I'll start thinking the worst. So I'm gonna work on the next chapter or talk to my brothers and Dad who are also here with me, but will leave soon.
> 
> Oh I almost forgot! If you noticed that I put an ending number in the chapter box Kudos to you! If you didn't notice, then still kudos to you but I'll tell you like my dad always tells me 'you need to be more perceptive' which I loathe whenever he says it. YES, there is an ending for this fic and it's really close! I'm so devastated and excited! I haven't written the ending yet but if i have to give you guys extra long chapters in order to get this done in the next three chapter I will. And you guys! If you guys have suggestions on what you want to see for the end of this fic Drop me a comment! They make me very happy.


End file.
